


Kids

by PandaBlossom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kid!Hunk, Kid!Keith, Kid!Lance, Kid!Pidge, Kid!shiro, Kidfic, Original Character(s), Other, Wormholes, Younger!Coran, age change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom
Summary: When Team Voltron tries to visit the planet Lextro, they somehow end up flying directly into a wormhole around the planet as a trap.However, the results were very unexpected. And now the paladins (and Coran) have lost ten years of their lives.





	1. When it starts

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really excited for this story. I’m having a little trouble describing certain details so far, but I usally get better the more I write.
> 
> This first chapter is pretty short and just gets right to it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also check out some of my other works on my page (Haikyuu!!, YOI, AOT, Noragami)
> 
>  

“Where are we going again?” Lance asked, sitting in his chair, head resting on his hand in boredom.

“Lextro. We’re doing another ‘show of arms’.” Coran said.

“We’ve never been before, but I hear it’s rather peaceful. Just a little difficult to get to.” Allura said.

“Difficult how?” Pidge asked.

“Are there Galra bases?” Hunk asked.

“Not exactly.” Allura said.  
“We’re not really sure how to explain it.” 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, interested in the conversation.

“Well, because of the peaceful lifestyle there, they wanted to make sure it stayed that way and now the planet is surrounded by these tiny wormholes.” Coran explained.

“What do they do? Are they like traditional wormholes?” Shiro asked.

“We’re not sure. They don’t teleport you, but they are Lextro’s defenses, so they must do something.” 

“Have you asked them what they do and how to avoid them?” Keith asked.

“Well... the thing is... it’s been so long, that the current generation of Lextro’s don’t even remember themselves.” Coran chuckled.

“Could they kill us?” Hunk asked nervously.

“Oh no. The Lextro’s don’t believe in violence, so they’re probably just to give intruders a fright.” He explained.

“Well, that’s the hope.” Allura said. 

“The hope? So could it actually be dangerous?” Lance asked.

“It’s very unlikely.” 

“Well unlikely or not, we should still be prepared for anything.” Shiro said.  
“Coran, how long before we reach Lextro?”

“Soon. We’re nearing it now.” 

“Everyone be on look out. We don’t know what these wormholes do, so keep an eye out so we can avoid them.” Shiro instructed the paladins.

So everyone station around the room and watched closely for the potentially dangerous wormholes.

“We should be approaching Lextro soon.” Coran said.

“Shouldn’t we try to communicate with the Lextro’s before we get there?” Keith asked. 

“Well, that’s another one of their defenses. They can only get communications out in unique ways that can take time before it reaches who they are trying to call out to.” Coran explained. 

“So... we’re just hoping we get there without... dying?” Lance asked.

“Well. Yes!” Allura said.  
“Now keep an eye out!” 

Everyone turned back to look out the window and watch for... some kind of wormholes, which... none of them actually knew what they looked like. 

“Um, Coran?” Pidge said.

“Yes, number five?”

“What do these ‘wormholes’ look like?” 

“Well, not like the ones the castle makes. They’re kind of hard to spot unless you’re looking very closely. I think they are red or blue rings that are all around Lextro.”

“So you mean... like that?” Hunk pointed towards the the red ring they were headed towards without anyone knowing.

“We have to get out of here!” Shiro yelled.

“I’m trying!” Allura shouted, suddenly aware and was trying to avoid it.  
“We’re being drawn in!” 

“Uhh!! What do we do?!” Lance exclaimed.

“Everyone brace themselves!” Shiro said.

The wormhole was pulling them in and it was too late to try and steer away. All they could do now was hope.

“Everyone take cover!” Allura said as the approached the red wormhole, and the paladins all took cover around the room.

They only had a couple of second before they were completely drawn in and everything went black.


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up at 5am last week to watch season 6!! I didn’t cry until I watched it the second time but it was amazing!
> 
> Also that season had a lot about Keith’s past which will help me with this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Also this chapter is a lot better than the first. Not so repetitive.

Allura slowly opened her eyes that were squeezed tightly shut. She then cautiously stood up and looked around. 

Everything seemed... fine. They were beginning to approach Lextro and there were no more wormholes in sight.

“We made it! We’re safe! Everyone, we’re-“ 

Okay, maybe everything wasn’t alright. Or maybe Allura was dreaming. But the sight in front of her seemed unreal. 

“C-Coran... are you?” 

“Am I what, princess?” Coran asked, turning to face Allura.

“You are! I can’t believe this! You’re... younger!” 

“What? I’m-“ Coran gasped when he saw his reflection in the window.  
“I am younger! But how did this happen? Again?!”

“It... must’ve been the wormhole. Am I younger?” She asked.

“No, you look the same, princess.” He answered.

“So I guess it didn’t affect me. Again. What about the paladins?” 

They both looked around the room for the five paladins, who were still in hiding after they took cover.

“Shiro? Are you alright?” Allura asked, stepping away from the ships controls to look for him. 

“I... I think so.” They heard come from behind one of the chairs. However, it didn’t sound like Shiro. Well, not completely like Shiro.  
“What happened? Is everyone alright?” 

“We’re not sure.” Allura said, walking towards the sound of Shiro’s strange voice, but she and Coran both saw when the looked behind the chair. 

It was Shiro... but... a lot younger.

“What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?” Shiro asked, and looked down at his arms when he saw.   
His metal arm was gone and he had his human arm back. 

“H-how? How is this possible?” He asked with excitement and worry present in his voice. 

“We think it’s the wormhole we went through.” Allura said.   
“Coran’s younger too.” 

“I’m... younger?” 

“Yes. A lot younger.” 

“Did it not effect you?” Shiro asked, trying to stay calm.

“I guess not.” She answered.  
“But let’s find the others.” She said, holding a hand out for Shiro to help him up. 

He appeared to be a little shorter as well. His armor shrinking along with him. And his hair was completely black and was a little shaggy and not shaved. 

He didn’t have any scars either. 

“Do you feel alright?” Coran asked.

“Yeah... it’s just weird I guess. How did a wormhole make us younger?” Shiro asked.

“I’m not sure, but let’s find the rest of the paladins and head to Lextro. Maybe they’ll have some answers for us.” 

“I’m over here!”

Okay... they weren’t expecting to hear the voice of a... child? Yeah, it was definatly a child. 

“Who is that?” Allura called out.

“Me! Lance!” 

The three turned in the direction that the voice was coming from and saw a small boy who... was very obviously Lance. He looked exactly the same, just younger. 

“Why I am like this?” He asked. His voice confused him and he felt like everything in the room was much bigger now.

“Lance!” Shiro said, running over to him.

“Shiro? Is that you?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you alright?” He asked, helping Lance stand.

“I think so. What happened?” 

“We’ll explain once we find the others.” Allura said.

“We’re over here.” The heard another unknown voice say. 

Across the room they saw Hunk and Pidge. And just like Shiro and Lance, they were younger. 

Coran went over to help them up and see if they were okay. 

“Coran?” Hunk questioned.  
“Why do you look like you did in that weblum video?” 

“Because you’re all younger.” Allura said, walking over to the control panel.

“Younger?” They heard Pidge asked, her voice a lot higher. 

“Yes, by...” Allura check and saw that the ship was even-  
“By ten years!” 

“Ten years?! We’re all ten years younger?!” Lance asked.  
“So I’m...seven?!” 

“Me too!” Hunk said, “And Pidge is... how old is Pidge.” 

“Fifteen.” She said.

“So I guess now you’re five... and I’m fifteen.” Shiro said.

“I’m afraid so. We think it’s the wormhole. We need to get to Lextro without going through anymore. Who knows what happen if we went through another one!” 

“Well, good news then.” Coran said.  
“Because Lextro is right there.” 

He pointed towards the left, where they were passing the planet.

“Hold on!” She said, and made a sharp turn, causing everyone to stumble and lose their balance.

Then after a rough couple of minutes, they finally landed, and the citizens of Lextro were all around the ship, waiting. 

“We made it. Phew.”  
Allura let out a relieved sigh.  
“Is everyone alright?” 

She turned around and everyone was desperately holding onto eachother and whatever was stable enough in the room to keep them from falling over.

“I think so.” Lance said, letting go of Shiro’s arm as he tried to stand without falling.

“Good. Because we need to go greet the Lextro’s and figure out what has happened to you all.” She said, walking towards the exit.

“Wait.” Shiro said.  
“Where’s Keith?” 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and look around the room for Keith, who they had forgotten about in the panic of everything.

“Keith! Keith where are you?” Shiro called out to him. 

“Where’d he go?” Hunk asked looked behind his chair for the other Paladin.

“Over here!” Lance said, calling them all over to the back corner of the room.

That’s where Keith was. He was also ten years younger, but on top of that he was unconscious.

“Keith? Keith, can you hear me?” Shiro asked, holding Keith in his arms. 

He looked pretty much the same. Pale skin, shaggy hair, small frame - well, very small. He was actually about the size that Pidge was right now. And he’s eight and she’s five.

“Is he alright, Shiro?” Coran asked, standing over them. 

“I think so. He’s just unconscious. He must’ve hit his head when he went through the wormhole. He should be okay.” 

They all let out silent sighs of relief, glad that nothing too terrible had happened, but were them interrupted by an incoming call, then the screen lit up and showed who was calling.

“Hello Voltron from the castles of lions. We are the Lextro’s. Please come out so that we may greet you.” 

It was one of the Lextro’s. Most likely their leader. 

They were very similar to alteans and humans. They had their own mark on their forehead and this Lextro’s skin was a light baby blue color with silver hair and sea foam green eyes. While others outside the ship varied from pinks and blues and had silver or gold hair.

Allura went up to the screen to reply to the Lextro.

“I’m terribly sorry. We were in the middle of a situation and could not greet you as soon as we had hoped. I’d like to apologize... um..” 

“You may call me Cyr. I am he who leads our peaceful home planet.” He said.

“Well, Cyr, we will be there shortly, but that situation I mention.” 

“Yes?” He asked.

“We may need your assistance.” 

“Our assistance? In what sort of way?” 

“Um...” Allura turned around to see all the Paladins and Coran, ten years younger, still looking confused about the sudden change in age.  
“It’ll be easier to explain if we show you.” 

“Very well. We are all excited for your appearance. We will see you shortly.” He said, and ended the call.

“Let’s go. Maybe they can help turn you all back to normal.” Allura said, walking up to them.

“You think so?” Lance asked. 

“I hope so.” Allura said.

 

＊＊＊

 

After a couple minutes, they all got to the front doors of the ship and were ready to make an appearance.

“Um, before we go out,” Allura said, turning to face everyone. She looked a little nervous saying this, but still wanted to take caution.

“Please, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge, stay close to one of us.” She said, pointing to herself, Coran, and Shiro, who was holding Keith who was still unconscious.

“Why? Afraid we’ll get lost?” Lance laughed.

“Yes.” She said honestly.  
“You’re all much smaller than before and I don’t want you to get lost on a planet we know almost nothing about.”

“Allura’s right.” Shiro said.  
“Just be careful.” 

“We will.” Pidge said.  
It was in a normal sort of tone you’d expect from Pidge, but it was a little humorous hearing it come from a five year old. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

The doors opened and they were all greeted by a huge crowd of Lextro’s. Light pink and blue skinned creatures with a human shaped body, different marks on each individual’s forehead and silver or goldish hair that was much more beautiful now that they could see them close up.

They also appeared to be quite larger than them. With most of them being over six foot tall. The children were even tall for what are they appeared to be.

“Greetings, Voltron, from our planet to yours, we welcome you.” Said Cyr, who bowed to them, followed by the other citizens.

“We are very excited for the show you will be putting on for us all.” He said.

“Um, it’s actually a show of arms.” Corrected Coran. 

“Yes, well, there’s actually that situation I mentioned before that needs attention before the show.” Allura whispered to Cyr.

“Oh yes. What assistants will you be needing from us?” He asked.

“Well... as you can see.” She said, gesturing to the others behind her.

“What is the problem?” He asked.

“Um... when we went through one of the wormholes around your planet, it turned everyone, except for me, ten years younger.” 

Cyr’s face had a completely confused look written across his face, as if she was speaking an entirely different language.

“So, they’re not supposed to look like that?” He asked.

“No. Right now they are all children. And we are hoping you can change them back so we can get on with the show.” She said.

“Show of arms!” Coran said. 

Cyr looked past Allura, looking at all the Paladins and Coran, noticing their apparent changed state, then back to her.

“That’s not possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	3. Natural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of drama is leading up soon! I’m really getting excited for this story! 
> 
>  
> 
> Some name pronunciations.
> 
>  
> 
> Cyr= Sire  
> Pri= Pre  
> Lira= Lie-Ruh  
> Kail= Kay-Lee  
> Heda= Head-Uh
> 
>  
> 
> Lalo= La-Low

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were all being greeted by the Lextro’s, with Coran’s supervision and were having a great time. They were pretty much ignoring the fact that they were ten years younger and decided to enjoy themselves while Allura and Shiro tried to find a way to reverse what had happened.

Cyr lead them to the capital building, while the other three and Coran stayed in the town.

“You mean there’s really nothing you can do? They’re stuck like this?” Allura asked, following Cyr and a couple of his assistants to the building. 

“Who knows. We haven’t left this planet or had any visitors in a long time.” He said. 

“Did you even remember the wormholes?” Shiro asked, still holding Keith, who hadn’t made any sort of movements in a while. 

“Of course. We’ve read about them and how they protect us from intruders.” 

“But you don’t actually know what they do?” Allura asked.

“All we know, is that they’re supposed to transport unwanted guest away to other galaxies.” 

“Your’s didn’t transport us though. The red wormhole turned the others in the castle younger.” 

“Red?” Cyr asked, turning to face Allura.   
“There are no red wormholes around our planet. Only blue.” 

Allura and Shiro shared glances.

“Well the one we went through was red. Would you know what that means?” She asked.

“I would not. We do not interfere with what proctects us.” 

Shiro and Allura were getting quite frustrated at this point. Did no one know why this happened or how they could fix it?

“You really don’t have anyone who knows what these do?” Shiro asked.  
“What if you ever had to leave? What would you do?” 

“Why would we ever have to leave our planet?” Cyr asked.

“Do you even know what the Galra do?” Allura asked, past the point of annoyed.  
“They enslave innocent people and take over planets whenever they like. Nothing stops them. They will never stop until everything is theirs!” 

Cyr looked at Allura with an unamused expression, while his assistants looked rather shocked at her outburst.

“Is that not why you’re here? To show us that you will protect us from the Galra?” 

“Forming Voltron is not possible until all the paladins are back to normal.” She said sternly. 

Cyr glared daggers at her, as if she was messing up his plans. Which they probably were, but it wasn’t their fault. 

“If you are not here to show that you are going to protect us, you are not welcome.” He said.  
“You may leave.” 

“We’re not going anywhere until you-“ 

“Allura.” Shiro said, standing in front of her to get her attention.  
“We should go.” 

“We’re not leaving until you are all-“ 

“Allura. We need to.” He said in a very serious tone. 

She looked at Shiro, then back to Cyr, who was standing there waiting for them to depart.

“Fine. Don’t think we won’t be back!” She said, then turned to leave, fuming. 

 

＊＊＊

 

“So you’re really the blue paladin of Voltron?” One of the Lextro women name Lira asked Lance.

“I am. I guess you’ve heard of me huh?” He said. Even though he was now in a seven year old’s body, he was still cocky as ever. 

“Um. No.” Lira said.  
“We don’t hear a lot about other places or people.” 

“We only heard about this ‘Voltron’ a couple of days ago.” Another one name Pri said.

“So, I’m guessing you don’t know about earth or any other planets?” Pidge said, sitting more to the side with Hunk, where they weren’t surrounded by as many girls.

“Earth? Is that where Voltron is from?” One name Heda.

“No, we came from earth. We’re just the paladins of Voltron now.” Hunk said.

“Wow. That sounds amazing.” Lira said.   
“Are all people from earth this small too?” 

“No, we’re normally a lot taller. We went through one of the wormholes around your planet and are now ten years younger.” Pidge said, but wasn’t expecting the puzzled looks she received from the Lextro’s.

“Pidge is actually that size though.” Lance smirked, causing Pidge to let out a growl. 

“So what’s it like on earth?” Heda asked. 

“Um.. kinda like this I guess.” Lance said.  
“Blue skies, clouds, grass. Our houses are a little different though.” 

Nearly all they’re buildings were round and pillared shaped but in different sizes depending on if it was a house or different building.

“How?” Lira asked.

“Well most of our buildings are square or rectangle shaped with pointy roofs.” He said, making the shapes with his hands.

They all looked at him like he had grown three heads and was talking gibberish.

“It’s kind of hard to explain.” He chucked.

“Do you guys have Lalos?” Pri gasped in excitement.

Hunk, Pidge, and Lance all looked at eachother, confused.

“What’s a Lalo?” Hunk asked.

“It is were gains of rock meet the moving cool blue.” A slightly shorter Lextro named Kali said.

“You mean, like the beach?” Lance asked.

“What’s a... beach?” 

“It’s were the sand meets the ocean.” Pidge said.

“I’m am not sure what that is like.” Pri said.

“Well, could we go see this Lalo?” Lance said, smirking, amusing Hunk and Pidge to see seven year old Lance trying to smirk seductively.

“Yes! Let’s go to Lalo!” Kali said. 

So the three of them and quite a few of the Lextro’s went to the Lalo, which they were told was very close by.

“Shouldn’t we tell Coran?” Hunk asked.

Pidge turned around to see Coran talking with some of the older Lextro’s.

“I think we’ll be fine. Just ‘cause we’re small doesn’t mean we need a chaperone.” Pidge said.

“I guess you’re right.” He said.

“Allura was just worrying for nothing. We’ll be fine. Just because we’re shorter doesn’t mean anything.” 

“But we’re not just shorter Pidge, we’re actually younger. Like literally, by ten years.” 

“So. It’s not like we’re acting like we’re ten years younger.” 

“Yeah, but what if we started forgetting things. Like our child instincts will take over. Like I don’t run, but I really, really want to run up this hill.” Hunk said.

“Did you run as a kid?” She asked.

“It’s a kid thing.” Hunk shrugged.  
“But you know what I mean. Aren’t you just a little bit worried?” 

“I guess not. I feel fine now, and I’m sure Allura and Shiro are talking with Cyr about how to reverse this.” 

“Okay...” 

Pidge noticed that Hunk didn’t really seemed convinced by the answer she gave him by the uncertain look on his face. 

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” She smiled, placing a hand on Hunk’s shoulder and he smiled back. 

“Yeah, I mean, we’ll probably be back to normal before dinner time! Ooh I wonder what’s for dinner.” 

“Yeah, think of that. Maybe they’ll have a great big feast for us tonight!” 

“OOH! I wonder if they’ll have-“ 

“Pidge, Hunk, come look at this!” Lance called from the top of the hill they were still walking up.

“What is it?” Pidge asked.

“It’s just like earth! It’s a beach! And it’s beautiful!” 

It really was. Unlike earth beaches though, their sand was a light, dusty pink and the trees that would’ve been palm trees, were shaped more like tall umbrellas where the leaves hung very low. 

“I’ve missed the beach.” Lance said taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Another thing different from earth, was that the air wasn’t salty, it was sweet. 

“This is Lalo.” Kali said, “Our most beautiful destination.”

“It really is.” Lance said as if he were lovestruck.  
“Just like earth.” 

“Ehh.” Pidge said, ruining Lance’s moment of beauty.  
“I’m not really a beach person. Too much sand and sunburn. 

“Aw, come on Pidge, the beach isn’t that bad. Let’s go swimming!” Hunk said, running down to the water.

“Hey no fair! You don’t get a head start!” Lance said, running after him.  
“Come on Pidge!”

“Fine...” Pidge sighed.  
“But only because you knuckle heads will probably drown. You probably keep forgetting you’re ten years younger!” But there was no one around to hear that, as Hunk and Lance were already on the beach with the Lextro’s following. 

“Ugh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	4. Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMETHING SCARY HAPPENED TO ME!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> So for the past week my family and I have been cleaning out and repainting our basement.
> 
> So before we started painting, I went around the room and starting removing the plate covers for the light switches and power outlets, when I took a certain one off and...
> 
> Found a mouse skeleton that literally looked like a little alien head! 
> 
> It had electrocuted itself and it’s carcass was behind the light switch cover! 
> 
> I literally screamed and made my brother take the the rest of the covers off XD 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Update!!! 
> 
> The fricken season 7 trailer came out today and am not ready!! Good lord this is so amazing and is going to make me cry at 5 in the morning!  
> (The time I wake up to binge watch the season)
> 
> Another note, my sister’s boyfriend kept the skeleton and put it in this box with bunch of other dead animal bones he’s found around his house... me and him don’t talk like at all...

“Why did we just leave?” Allura asked as soon as they had left the building.  
“We need to turn you all back to normal!”

“I know that.” Shiro said, walking quickly back to the castle.  
“But we need to get back.”

“Why? What could be more important than changing you all back so you can form Voltron again?” She demanded.

“Look.” Shiro didn’t stop walking, but he shifted Keith in his arm so he could hold up his hand to show Allura.

“Is that-“ 

“Yes. He probably he hit head a lot harder than we thought. We need to get it treated.” He said.

What he showed Allura was blood on his hand. Blood that came from the back of Keith’s head.

“I’m worried. He is breathing but he hasn’t moved at all. He needs to be treated.” 

“Shiro, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I just found out. And I didn’t want to say anything in front of Cyr. I just wanted to get out of there because he needs to get to the infirmary.” 

Finally they had gotten to the castle, which still had a few lingering Lextro’s checking it out, but most of them had left, making it easier to get to the entrance. 

“No one’s here. Do you know where they went?” Shiro asked.

“Coran’s watching them. They’re probably with the Lextro’s. Why?” 

“They don’t need to be wandering around as children. They should’ve stayed here.” 

The worry about Keith was causing Shiro to be concerned about everything. 

“Just get Keith to a healing pod and I’ll find the others when we know he’s okay. Coran is with them so I’m sure they’re fine.”

“Okay.” Shiro said, then ran inside to get Keith help.

The ship is obviously huge, but it seems ten times bigger when you’re now a couple inches shorter than you used to be and your in a desperate hurry. 

Once he finally made it, he quickly took off Keith paladin armor and got him dressed in a pod suit. 

He then laid him down first and cleaned his head wound and bandaged it before he put him in the pod. 

The screen read:  
‘Heal time: 250 minutes.’ 

“A little over four hours.” Shiro said to himself, still out of breath from trying to get Keith into a pod quickly. 

He was worried. If Keith hit his head hard enough for him to pass out and receive a wound, would he be okay?

 

＊＊＊

 

“Coran!!” Allura called, walking around town trying to find them.  
“Coran! Lance! Where are you paladins? Pidge! Hunk! Anyone!” 

The only ones around were some Lextro’s who were confused by all of her yelling.

“Ugh! Where in the ever loving world could they have gone in such a short amount of time?!” 

“Excuse me.” 

Allura turned her head in the direction that the voice came from. Her eyes then fell upon a blue skinned Lextro, who had short gold hair and three dots in the shape of a triangle on their forehead. 

“Are you princess Allura?” He asked.

“Yes, I am.” She said, noticing that he was wearing the same clothes as the Lextro’s who were assisting Cyr. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but I know that you’re trying to turn your paladins back to their proper age.” He said. 

“Yes... I am.” She said, assuming he was at the capital where she talked about it to Cyr.

“Um...” he looked around for a second, checking to see if there was anyone around it seemed.  
“I may know a way that we can help. But you mustn’t tell anyone.” 

She was skeptical. He seemed sort of.. fidgety as he spoke and looked very nervous. But she decided to give it a chance.

“How?”

His eyes sort of... sparkled as she somewhat agreed.

“Follow me.” 

“Wait!” She said before he could turn away.  
“I need to find the paladins first and we need to get back to my castle before we go anywhere.” 

He nodded.  
“Of course. I will wait for you.” He then turned to leave again before Allura stopped him

“Where?” She asked.

He didn’t say anything, looking around again like they were being watched. 

“I will find you when it is time.” He said.

Allura was confused, but accepted it, as it seemed it would be the only help she would be getting. 

“Alright. But can I at least know your name?” 

A small hint of a smile was present on his face. 

“My name is Lyle.”

 

＊＊＊

 

“You don’t know what your missing, Pidge!” Lance called out to Pidge, who was still sitting on a rock away from the water.

“I do. I’m missing out on getting soaked and not having clothes to change into.” She said.

“Do all children on your planet have such an advanced vocabulary?” Another Lextro asked Pidge for the hundredth time. 

“I’m not a child!” She shouted.  
“I’m practically an adult!” 

“Yeah right!” Lance shouted from the water.  
“You’re like twelve.” 

“I’m fifteen!” She countered.

“Yeah but we all look younger so it’s easy to get confused. Also everyone here it taller than us when we’re our normal age anyway.” Hunk said. 

Pidge grumbled.

“But I still am feeling those weird childlike urges.” Hunk said to Lance. 

“Like what?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know. But don’t you feel them too. It’s hard to explain” 

“What like me flirting with the ladies.” He said.  
“I’ve done that since I was a baby.” 

“No... not like that.” Hunk said, unamused.  
“Like.. I don’t know.”

“Like... me challenging you to see who can find the best skipping rock?” Lance said.

“Wanna bet?” Hunk asked, playing along to Lances enthusiasm.

“Onetwothree go!” Lance quickly shouted and dove to the bottom of the water to try to find the best rock to skip across the water.

“They’re a bunch of knuckleheads.” Pidge said, watching as the two boys dove to the bottom of the water.

“What is a knucklehead?” Kali asked, and Pidge groaned again. Lextro’s were not her favorite alien species they have met. Not by a long shot. 

“Woah!” Pri said.  
“Are all humans able to breath in water?” 

Everyone was watching from the shore when Hunk and Lance went under water. They were all amazed.

“Lance! Hunk! Pidge! Where are you?!” 

Pidge turned around on the large rock she was sitting on and saw Allura and heard her calling their names.

“We’re over here Allura!” Pidge said, waving to get her attention.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for ages!” 

“Sorry. I’m making sure Lance and Hunk don’t get lost. Also we kind of lost Coran.” She said. 

“You what?!”

“He’s probably still talking. Probably more fun than watching these two.” She said, looking back to the water, where both of the boys had yet to come up. 

“Wow! They really can breath underwater!” Lira said. 

“Um... no they can’t.” Pidge said and was immediately concerned.

Both her and Allura looked towards the water when finally Hunk came up for air. 

“I got one!” He said when he popped up out of the water, holding a rock.

He then looked around for a second and didn’t see Lance.

“Uh... Lance... where’d you go?” 

“Hunk! Where’s Lance?!” Pidge called to Hunk.

“Lance!” Allura shouted and ran towards the water with Pidge trying to keep up behind. 

When she got far enough into the water, she dove in near Hunk, searching for Lance, who was under the water too long for it to be good. 

The water was clean and clear which made it easier to see when Allura was searching for Lance. 

She then saw him. He was at the bottom of the water, try to swim to the surface, but was impossible with the situation he was in. 

Lance saw Allura and his eyes widen. He then pointed down to where his foot was caught on something. 

She immediately swam to the bottom and loosened the object that had his foot caught, then grabbed him and swam to the top. 

They both coughed and tried to catch their breath now that they had air. 

Hunk was already back on the shore with Pidge, who were watching with worried expression, that show new signs of relief when Allura come up with Lance, who’s arms were wrapped around her neck, taking deep breaths of air. 

“Are you alright, Lance?” She asked, swimming to a place where she could stand and start walking back to shore. 

“I-I think so.” He said in heaving breaths. 

Once she knew that he was alright, her tone changed.

“You three should’ve never left Coran! You could’ve gotten hurt.” She said, a lot like something a mother would say. 

“We’re sorry.” Hunk said with shameful expression.

“We shouldn’t have wandered off.” Pidge agreed. 

“Something could’ve happened to you all. I told you to be careful.” Allura scolded and set Lance down.  
“What do you think would’ve happened if you were stuck down there?” She dirceted at him.

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

“I don’t think we realized that it’s dangerous to be alone when you’re this size.” Hunk said. 

“Well I tried to tell you.” Allura huffed.  
“Now come on. We need to get back to the ship.” 

“Did they find a way to reverse this?” Pidge asked. 

“Not yet, but I’m not giving up until they do. But we have to get back. Keith is hurt.” 

“Keith? What happened?” Lance asked, carrying his paladin armor while still soaked. As was Allura and Hunk. 

“He hit his head when we went through the wormhole and he received a wound that we weren’t aware of until a little while ago. Shiro is with him, but he could be really hurt.” Allura explained as they walked back up the other side of the hill. 

“So you three just stay in the castle until I say otherwise.” She said, but stopped in her tracks, causing Pidge to run into her. She then turned around and had a worried look on her face. 

“I don’t want anything happening to anymore of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	5. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know what to say before I post one of these chapters... 
> 
> Season 7 in one week!!!!  
> Gonna be up at 4:30 or 5am to watch it!!!

Coran didn’t realized how caught up in conversation he had gotten until he noticed that the three he was supposed to be watching, were gone. 

He didn’t panic, at first, and just decided to head back to the castle and hope they were there so Allura didn’t kill him for losing them.   
Luckily, that’s where everyone was.

“Coran’s back!” Lance announced when he walked in. 

“Sorry, I seemed to have gotten a little distracted. Their technological advancements are really something that is quite fascinating.” He said. 

“No, just boring.” Lance said.

“Well I’m glad you’re here. We just got back ourselves.” Allura said,  
“We’re going to check on Keith right now. Shiro’s with him.” 

They all followed Allura to the infirmary, while the paladins tried to keep up with her and Coran’s pace, which was diffcult when your legs are shorter than normal.

“Did you find a way to turn us back yet?” Coran asked. 

“Not yet. But I will.” She said, a very determined look on her face. 

Once they arrived, they saw Shiro leaning against a wall, his arms crossed and head down with a serious look.

“How is he?” Hunk asked first when they all entered the room. 

“He’ll be in there a little while. I bandaged his wound beforehand so the bleeding stopped. I just hope he doesn’t have a concussion or anything.” Shiro replied with a worried voice.

Allura walked over to the pod that Keith was in and pulled up the screen to show exactly what was going on.

“Huh.” She said,  
“That’s odd.” 

“What is it, princess?” Coran asked, stepping next to her.

“Here it shows what is being healed, but the time is usally a bit longer. Not by much, but it’s always been the same.” 

“Maybe it’s the castle.” He said.

“The castle?” Shiro asked, intrigued.

“Yes. I think the wormhole also affected the castle and the systems are working as if they were ten years younger as well.” 

“But the castle is still over ten thousand years old.” Pidge said.  
“How’s if functioning better with just ten less years? 

“It’s as if it hasn’t been through our recent battles or the infection from the Galra crystal. So anything we might’ve used is like it wasn’t been used at all.” Coran explained.

“So anything that we’ve been using won’t have the wear and tear it’s been through since we started using it when we found you guys.” Hunk said. 

“Exactly.” He said.

“That’s good, because I want to make sure Keith’s okay. The sooner the better.” Shiro said.

“Well being in here is the best thing for him right now.” Allura said, closing the panel on the pod and stepping away.   
“Now let’s get back to figuring out how to change you all back so we can’t leave this awful place.”

“Awful?” Lance asked with a grimace.  
“This place is great! You have these nice Lextro’s, a beach like earth, and there’s no Galra here!” 

“No, but that’s not the concern right now.” She said sternly.  
“We need to find a way to change you all back. That’s the priority, not running off as if we’re not on a mission.”

No one except Shiro knew what she was talking about, but even he didn’t expect her to be so harsh with her words. 

“It’s not really a mission, princess.” Pidge said, feeling bad for Lance, since her outburst was mostly directed at him.   
“We were just here to put on a show and form an alliance. If that isn’t the case, then once we changed back, we’ll leave.”

Allura didn’t say anything right away, but everyone else was on edge as they waited for her answer.

“Well now we are on a mission. To change you all back, so we need to find a way to do that. Now.” She said, walking towards the exit of the infirmary.  
“Let’s go.” 

“Wait, Allura, we can’t just leave Keith here.” Shiro said, not moving from where he was standing.

“He will be fine. We need to go.” 

“Allura, Shiro’s right. What if we’re not back before he’s done? Or if something happens before then?” Lance said, concerned.

“Finding a way to reverse you all is the most important thing right now.” She said.

“So Keith’s life’s not important to you?!” Shiro exclaimed, and the room went silent.   
However, the razer sharp glare he and Allura both shared didn’t sway. 

She then abruptly walked out of the room, leaving everyone in the uncomfortable silence, until Coran spoke up.

“I’m... going to go check on the princess.” He said, and quickly followed after her.

“What... was that all about?” Hunk whispered to Lance and Pidge.

“I think this whole thing has everyone on edge.” Pidge concluded, watching Shiro let out a huff and walk back over to the pod Keith was in. 

“Should we leave?” Hunk asked. 

The three looked over to Shiro and then to the door they Allura and Coran had just left from, trying to decide what to do. 

“Let’s just head back to the bridge.” She said, leaving the room quietly with Lance and Hunk following. 

 

＊＊＊

 

“Princess! Princess, wait!” Coran called out to Allura, trying to keep up with her fast paced walked.  
“Where are you going?” 

“I’m trying to get you all changed back, but it doesn’t seem like anyone even cares that they’re not their own age anymore, so I guess I shouldn’t even bother!” She said.

“Princess,” Coran said, reaching out to grab Allura’s hand before she could walk any further.  
“We all understand what’s wrong, but we need to keep our heads cool if we’re going to find a way to return to normal.” 

She slowly turned towards Coran to face him, her eyes still glinted with a dangerous look. Then she let out a small huff of air.

“How can they be so unconcerned about something like this? You all could be stuff like this forever.” 

“We’ll find a way.” He said softly, pulling Allura into a hug.  
“We always do. Just don’t push too hard.” 

She nodded on his shoulder while she returned the hug.

“And they’re worried about their friend right now. They’re worried about Keith. You know them. Always prioritize their family over themselves.” 

Allura laughed.   
“They really are a family, aren’t they?”

“We all are princess. That means we have to stick together as a family.”

“You’re right.” She sighed, pulling away from the hug.  
“I’m just worried.” 

She walked towards what looked to be a bench and took a seat.  
“Cyr wasn’t exactly helpful either... I’m not even sure what to do.” 

“Don’t worry, princess. We always know that everything work out. We always find a way to fix something. Sometimes we just need a little guidance, you know?” Coran said, sitting next to Allura.

She listened to Coran’s words, thinking about all the times they found themselves in a conundrum and being able to work things out. It felt a little possible now though. 

The situation they were dealing with was unlike anything they’ve ever experienced. 

They were going to need a lot of guidance. 

‘Guidance.’ She thought, when she suddenly remembered something.

She gasped.

“I remember!”

 

＊＊＊

 

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all sat in an awkward silence on the bridge. They watched the everyday lives of the Lextro’s while they waited for something. Anything to happen.

“So we really can’t leave?” Lance asked.

“Not unless you want Allura to kill you.” Pidge said. 

“But it’s boring doing nothing!” He complained.  
“We can’t even do the things we used to now that we’re literally children!” 

“Yeah, it’s still really weird to think that we’re kids again.” Hunk said. 

They all agreed, still feeling different from the drastic size change, since they still had all their memories.

“I never wanted to grow up but it sucks not being able to do anything. And Allura won’t even let us do anything without adult supervision!” Lance complained, flopping over his seat while whining.

Pidge roll her eyes.

“I think there’s something off about this place that Allura isn’t telling us.” She said.

“What do you mean?” Hunk asked.

“I don’t know. She didn’t seem very happy to find that we wandered off. But in more of a way than just being mad that we didn’t listen to her.” Pidge said, thinking over her own words for a minute.

“I’m gonna check something.” She concluded, and went to scan the planet and check for anything ‘irregular’ that might be why Allura has been the way she is.

Sadly, Pidge couldn’t reach the screen while sitting and had to stand in her chair to reach the holo-screen.

Lance and Hunk watched patiently as she tried to scan and look for anything.

“Um... uhh...” 

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked, leaning against the side of Pidge’s chair to watch what she was doing.

“I... don’t remember how to use this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	6. Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 7 was so amazing! 
> 
> (Without any hate) what we’re your guys’ thoughts on the new season? Any predictions?
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILERS!
> 
> I feel like Axca might run the Galra empire (or Keith or both. King and Queen, even though their relationship seems more of loyalty than romance but who knows?) after they fight Haggar and possible Lotor (I’m not convinced him or Zarkon are dead) with an altean army since Kolivan said the planet Keith and Krolia went to was empty. 
> 
> Also, new paladins? I’m excited (yet nervous because I just love the original so much, but change is gonna happen and I’m just happy to get to watch Voltron) 
> 
> Also, I think Shiro is gonna be in charge of the Garrison.
> 
>  
> 
> Now let’s see how badly my predictions are in November when season 8 airs! (The final season. :,( I cri

Shiro tapped his foot on the floor, restlessly, as he waited for the pod to be done. 

After Allura had stormed out of the castle -with Coran following- and the other three paladins left the room, he had paced back and forth as he tried to calm his nerves.

He was so angry at Allura for disregarding Keith’s health, and not thinking that something could happen to him when they would be gone. 

Keith was like a little brother that he raised and was like family, just like the others. But he was different. 

He helped Keith get into the Garrison so he could leave the home for boys, so he wouldn’t have to live there anymore. So he could put his piloting skills to good use that wouldn’t have happened if he was still living in that home. 

This whole situation was stressful and he knew why Allura was so on edge, but he didn’t care if that meant she was going to ignore the condition Keith was in. 

He had to calm down through. He had to be cool and collected and not like his emotions get the best of him like he was some... teenager. 

Shiro stopped moving for a second. Something had been off every since they went through the wormhole... 

He was started to act... like his age. Fifteen.

He was getting unreasonably upset because the teenage hormones were coming back due to the change in his age. 

Of course he was upset for the way Allura was treated the situation with Keith, but he’d never reacted so heated before. 

He only used to do that when he was a growing up.

Now Shiro was worried. 

What if he started becoming more and more like a teenager and acting more like a fifteen year old than a twenty five year old. 

‘No, no.’ He thought to himself.  
‘This is only because you’re worried about Keith. Nothing is wrong.’ 

“Shiro?” 

Shiro whipped around, startled when he heard Lances voice from the doorway. 

“Woah, sorry.” Lance said apologetically,  
“Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Shiro let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“Sorry. Just didn’t hear you come in.”

“I guess I’m a lot quieter and stealthy now that I’m small again.” He said, leaning against the wall with Shiro, who took a second to notice just how small Lance really was. He chuckled.

“I remember you being just a small cadet in the garrison when I was teaching.” He smiled. 

“I wasn’t that small! My growth spurt just came a little late.” He grumbled.  
“Besides I’m taller than Keith now anyway.” 

“Not by much buddy.” Shiro said, ruffling Lance’s hair which was in perfect reach of Shiro’s dangling arm.  
“I see you couldn’t find any clothes that fit you though.” He snickered, seeing Lance wearing his baseball-tee with the sleeves rolled up and bottomed tucked into what he believed were Pidge’s shorts. 

“Couldn’t ask Allura or Coran if they had anything since neither of them are here.” He sighed, which just reminded Shiro why he was upset in the first place.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so worried about Keith.” Lance said.

Shiro scoffed.  
“I doubt that. She doesn’t seem to care at all. Just wants us able to form Voltron for an alliance with a planet she doesn’t even like.” 

Lance seemed confused. 

“What? Allura? She was more worried than ever. I... probably put her over the edge though.” He said in a guilty tone.

“I doubt that. You guys didn’t do anything. She just doesn’t like Keith. She never has.” 

“That’s not true! And it was me! We were... in the water and I... almost drowned... she had to come save me. That’s probably why she’s so worried and wants to help us get back to normal.” 

Shiro thought about what Lance was saying. Maybe he was right. Maybe Allura was just so worried and overwhelmed that she snapped.

They all needed to support eachother through this. 

“I guess...” Shiro said.

“Just give her some time to cool off.” Lance said, nudging Shiro’s arm with his shoulder.  
“She’ll come around. In the meantime, we could use some help. None of us are tall enough to reach anything up high in the kitchen. And Pidge is pretty upset. You should try to talk to her.” 

“Pidge? What’s wrong?” Shiro asked in wonder. 

“She’s upset that she can’t remember how to use her Holo-screen. Seems pretty dumb to me, but whatever.” Lance shrugged.

“What do you mean she doesn’t remember?” 

“Beats me. Probably some weird effect of this whole thing.” 

“Lance, this isn’t good. What if we start to forget things that happened when we were older?”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked.

“I-I don’t know... but this can’t be good.” Shiro broke out into a cold sweat just thinking about it. 

“If we do, then we’ll just get them back when he turn our own age again... right?” 

“It... might not be that simple... we could forget how we got here and... that would just make things worse.” 

Lance hunch his shoulders just thinking about that. What if they did forget and could never go back to normal? The thought was terrifying.

“I’m sorry.” Shiro said, sighing before resting his hand gently on Lance’s head.  
“Maybe nothing like that will happen. I’m probably just paranoid... worrying about Keith isn’t helping either.” He said, glancing up at the pod Keith was still healing in. 

“Yeah... I get it.” Lance said quietly, and Shiro cringed. 

He wished he could go back just a couple minutes and not say what he just said. Now he had Lance worrying and it was probably making him more homesick than he already has been feeling. 

“H-how about we go get some food now. I’ll help you guys reach the high shelves.” He smiled, trying to get Lance out of the funk he just put him in.

“Sure... let’s go.” 

“And we’ll get back to that whole ‘You almost drowning’ thing.”

 

＊＊＊

 

“Allura? Where are we going?” Coran asked, following Allura around as she appeared to be looking for something in particular.

“I’m looking for someone. They said they might be able to help... or something like that... but I don’t know where he went. He told me he’d find me when I was ready.” She replied, walking down the slightly crowded streets of Lextro. 

Coran followed closely, hoping he wouldn’t lose track of her. 

They wandered around for a couple of minutes, before it started to feel like a complete waste of time. 

“Ugh! Where is he? He said he’d find me. Where is he then!” 

“Perhaps we should go to where he approached you. Maybe he’ll be nearby.” 

Allura wondered if that’s possible what he had meant, then tried to think of where that would be.

“Alright. It was by the water... this way.” She pointed and followed the path she had previously followed to where so had been stopped by Lyle. 

“Okay, then we’ll wait here for this Lyle person to show up.” Coran said once they got there, and stood, waiting patiently. 

A minute went by... then another... and some more... then maybe a couple few more before Coran finally said something.

“Um... princess? Are you sure this is where we are meeting Lyle?” He asked. 

“I... thought this was where we were supposed to be meeting him... maybe I heard him wrong.” She said, trying to think back to when she saw him and what he had said.

“I think he said... we will meet when the time is right... or something like that... I don’t remember. I was so concerned about finding you and the Paladins, that I wasn’t really there... mentally.” She said, holding her head in defeat.

“Well... maybe we should go back for now, and let him find us.” He said, placing his hands on Allura’s shoulders for comfort.  
“I mean, who wouldn’t? The castle of lions can be seen from anywhere on this planet.” 

Allura chuckled.

“You’re right, Coran. I... was just hoping that now was the time... I really would prefer if we departed from this planet as quickly as possible.”

“Why’s that? We haven’t even formed an alliance yet.” 

“I don’t think anything good will come out of being alliances with this planet. They’re too secretive and... odd...” 

“The citizens I was talking to did seem sort of strange. But it’s always good to embrace new cultures.” 

“I know... but they didn’t seem... real. I think there’s more than what we’re seeing. Than what they are telling us. 

“When me and Shiro went to the capital, Cyr didn’t seem very willing to help us. Lyle was one of his assistants. Maybe he knows something that we aren’t being told.” 

“That is a possibility.” Coran said,  
“But even if it’s not, like I said before, everything will work out, Princess. I’m sure of it.” 

Allura smiled at the reassurance. 

“Thank you, Coran.” She let out a soft sigh.

“I guess we should head back though, and... appologize for the way I reacted back there.” 

“They’ll understand if you explain it to them. They can’t stay upset forever.” He said, resting his hand on Allura’s shoulder.  
“Now let’s get back before night falls. It may be dangerous at night.” 

Coran was right. Night was coming quickly and they didn’t know anything about night time there, so who knows what dangers could also come along. 

“Let’s go this way. It’s faster.” Allura said, pointing towards the town and the large circular buildings, where the lights where beginning to be turned on and light up the city. 

“It’s quite beautiful in the evening.” She commented.

“It really is. I wonder where everyone is though?” Coran wondered after seeing the streets completely empty, unlike earlier.

“That is strange. There’s no one here.” 

“Hmm. Very odd, I must say.” Coran said.

The walked for a couple minutes, trying to figure where everyone had gone. Did they all go home all at once?

Then, as soon as there was no one daylight, there was a chime that could be heard throughout the city, and one by one, the lights in all the buildings were quickly turning off, eliminating the light Coran and Allura were using to direct themselves back to the castle.

“What in the universe is going on?” Allura questioned, as their guiding light was quickly going out.

“I’m not sure. Bet let’s go.” Coran said, jogging back to the castle with Allura following.

“I wonder why this is happening. Do you think something is going to happen?” Allura asked.

But before Coran could answer, the two were suddenly being pulled into an alley behind two buildings.

Suddenly, everything went dark. 

 

＊＊＊

 

“Yay! Shiro’s here!” Hunk cheered when Lance and Shiro walked into the kitchen.

“Here to help.” He said, putting on a friendly smile. 

“Finally we can eat! I’m starving!” Lance said. 

 

After a little while of actually cooking food that wasn’t food goo, the four sat around the table and ate. 

Pidge however was silent the whole time and was only moving her food around her plate instead of eating it. 

“Is everything alright, Pidge?” Shiro asked. 

She shrugged. It was still on her mind how she hadn’t remembered how to use her holo-screen on the bridge. It was worrisome.

“It’ll be alright. I’m sure Allura and Coran are finding a way to reverse this all right now.” Shiro said. 

“You didn’t seem too happy about that...” Pidge said, resting her chin on her hand as she pushed the food around on the plate.

Hunk and Lance shared anxious glances with eachother after Pidge spoke. How was Shiro going to react?

He started by letting out a small sigh, then spoke.

“I don’t want to leave right now. Not when Keith’s not doing well... but I understand why she was worried.” He said. 

“... Do you really think we’ll be normal again? I don’t want to forget everything, Shiro.” 

Pidge must’ve been thinking like Shiro had. Thinking about how as time went on, they’d slowly start to forget things. They’d just end up acting and remembering things as if they were actually they ages they were.

How were they going to be able to be the defenders of the universe if Shiro was the only one tall enough to even pilot a lion? 

Or not know what was going on because they would forget?

“It’ll be fine!” 

They all looked up to see Lance standing on his chair with his arms spread out. 

“I believe we’ll find a way to change us back! We just gotta believe we will!” 

They all stared at him for a couple seconds, before they laughed, amused by his little stance while wearing oversized clothes and trying to keep everyone from losing hope.

“You’re right Lance.” Shiro said.  
“Thanks.”

Lance had a smug, yet proud look on his face. He didn’t want everyone to give up hope. Not yet. They couldn’t. 

Eventually Pidge started to eat and they all talked and laughed and tried to keep their minds at ease, hoping that Allura and Coran had found a way to change them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	7. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well today was rough... but I got this proof read before I posted it so there’s that.
> 
> And the time between the two events written may seem a little off but it doesn’t matter

“Let us go! Who are you? I demand for you to show yourself!” Allura shouted in the completely pitch black room. 

“Who’s there?!” Coran shouted.

Eventually, some dim lights around the room turned on. Not enough to blind them, just enough to make out where they were and who was there.

“Lyle?” Allura asked.

“Yes, it’s me. I’m sorry about earlier.” He said, apologizing quickly.  
“The city has a curfew and I couldn’t be out past then, so I brought you here.” 

He waved them both over to a table surrounded by a couple of other Lextro’s. Ones that also seemed to be from the capital. On the table, were several books and papers and holo-screens that they were all using. 

“We have to be quick, because we need to be back before day break.” Lyle said.

“What is all of this?” Allura asked, observing what in the books and on the screens. 

“This is where we all come to learn about our planet’s history. This is the only time we get a chance.” He explained.  
“It’s been hidden for so long, that nearly every civilian has almost no knowledge of anything that has happened before their time.” 

Coran and Allura were confused. 

“Why is that?” She asked. 

Another Lextro, a blue one with short, spiking gold hair spoke up.

“Cyr.” He growled.  
“His ancestors have tried to keep any information about the planet’s past a secret because of something they did a long time ago that they always wanted to keep hidden.” 

“This is Plyn. He and I have been working on this since we were children. Our parents were also severs of the capital who knew there was knowledge being withheld from us all. We plan on finding out the truth and exposing the capital.” Lyle said. 

“So have you found anything?” Coran asked, looking down at the papers scattered across the table.

“All we know right now, is about the existence of these wormholes.” A female Lextro said, showing Coran a chart of multiple wormholes of all different colors. 

Coran easily recognized the one that they had gone through before coming to Lextro. 

“Hlex has identify and personalized all of the wormholes we have discovered in our researched to try and help us figure out why there are so many surrounding our planet and why they are a secret.” Lyle said again. 

“That’s astonishing!” Coran said.

“But how will this help us?” Allura asked.

“Lyle overheard you talking with Cyr at the captial, and how your crew and paladins got caught in a wormhole that has made them younger. You will reach nothing but a dead end if you try to discuss this matter with Cyr, so he has brought you to us. We plan on helping you so you’re paladins can once again defend our universe.” A tall, blue Lextro with a silver beard and short hair. 

“This is our leader, Topher. He gave me permission to bring you here.” Lyle said. 

“We want to help you, but can we trust that you will not speak a word about this outside of here?” Topher asked. 

“Of course.” Allura said,  
“But I still don’t know how you are going to help us.” 

“Here.” Hlex said, turning her screen towards Allura.  
“These are the wormholes we know of that are surrounding our planet. They were put here for our protection when the Galra came to power. Our scientists found a way to keep the Galra out, without engaging in a battle we would be defenseless against.” 

She pointing to a red wormhole.

“This is the one you went through, correct?” 

“Yes. We heard only a little bit about these wormholes when we communicated with your planet about how to get here. I didn’t realize there were so many.” Allura said.

“It is classified information about these wormholes and you were lucky enough to have communicated with someone who knew a little bit about them. Now about the one you went through. It seems that this one wasn’t actually one for defense, and seems to have been a default. Therefore it didn’t transport or destroy your ship.” 

“Well it took away ten years of my paldin’s lives. So how can we reverse that affect?” Allura asked.

“That’s where these other wormholes come in.” Plyn said.  
“By going back to research how these were made, we’ve been able to identify what they would look like and how they effect anyone or anything that passes through.”

“And so, by discovering what they do, we’ve learned that this one,” Hlex said, pulling up a picture surround by facts, that was a deep blue wormhole.  
“Is the one you want to travel through.” 

“The red one acts like a you’re going through an endless loop of reversed time, but only in a couple short rounds, so you don’t disappear from the universe.” Lyle said.

“It just makes lose a short amount of your age.” Allura concluded.

“Exactly. Now, the only problem we have, is that we don’t know the layouts of where all these wormholes are. That’s the part you’ll have to do on your own.” He said.

“How is that possible?” Coran asked.  
“They are impossible to see before it is too late.” 

“That’s why we have this.” Another pink, female Lextro said, holding a small device in her hand.

“Rili’s great grandfather hid this from the capital so they would not destroy it.” Topher said.

Allura and Coran looked at the device, trying to figure out what it was.

“It is to help you see and identity the wormholes before you enter them. Though you will have to navigate the atmosphere yourselves. We do not have any pilots on hand, and if we asked, we would expose ourselves.” Topher said.

“That’s not a problem.” Allura said,  
“But what if this doesn’t work. What would happen to the paladins?”

 

＊＊＊

 

Once they finished dinner, Shiro felt like he had to help them all relax and not think about their drastic age change. It would also help him keep calm during this time. 

They all went to the bridge to try and distract themselves.

“Wow! The sunset is so pretty!” Lance said, running towards the window to look out at the town. 

“It really is.” Hunk said, admiring the setting sun with Lance before Pidge and Shiro joined them. 

“It sets really fast.” Pidge said, watching as it quickly dipped behind the planet and just as quickly turning the town black, then after a couple seconds there was a chime and all the lights in the town started going out.”

“Huh? What’s going on?” Lance asked. 

“Maybe night’s really short here so they all turn in early?” Hunk wondered.

“No, this is too strange. You’re telling me that they all go to sleep at the exact same time as if they have a curfew?” Shiro said. 

“Maybe?” Lance questioned.

“That is strange.” Pidge said.  
“Do you think something happens at night?” 

“Who knows. But I don’t think this is normal. Something has to be up.” Shiro said.

“You know, every planet is different. Maybe it’s a Lextro thing that they all go to bed once the sun sets.” Hunk said. 

“But their lights didn’t turn off until after that chime. Maybe it associated with that and I don’t think that comes naturally from the planet.” Pidge concluded.

“Weird... do you think Allura and Coran are coming back then?” Hunk asked. 

“I hope so.” Lance said. 

They all looked out at the town, trying to see if they could spot Coran or Allura, which was pretty difficult since there was almost no light anywhere... except...

“Hey, what’s that?” 

Everyone looked to where Lance was pointing. There was a dim light in the far distance; the only light that could really be seen. 

“It’s hard to tell.” Shiro said,  
“Let’s scan in.” 

He walked over to the control panel and went to use the camera to zoom in on what the light was that they saw.

Shiro... froze. It was like he... he couldn’t remember how to use anything on the panel... just like what happened to Pidge.

“Shiro? You gonna actually scan in or what?” Lance asked, not turning away from the window. 

Pidge however, gave Shiro a pitiful glance, since she knew what was happening. The same thing that happened to her. 

“H-hold on... let me just...” he took a second to try and figure out what he needed to do to get the ship to scan in on the light. 

Shiro clicked a few buttons before he found one that looked close enough to what he needed and it worked.

“Found it!” He said, looking up, and saw all the pitiful glances from the three paladins. They knew that he had forgotten too. It was scary.

“Uhmm... here.” He said, scanning in on the lights to distract everyone from the thoughts they all shared.

“Woah. What is that?” Lance asked when they finally got a clearer picture. 

It seemed to have been a large building on an island of the middle of the water. It was too far away to be seen from even the shore, but they could all make it out when they zoomed in on it. 

There were lights shining from the building but nothing else. No windows, no doors. Just a tall, round concrete building on some island. 

“I have no idea.” Pidge said,  
“I doesn’t look like there’s anything else to what we’re seeing.” 

“Do you think it’s some sort of beacon. Maybe like a lighthouse?” Hunk asked.

“That would be on the shore if it was a lighthouse. And I don’t think it’s bright enough to be a beacon.” Shiro said.

“Whatever it is, it’s oddly suspicious... it’s probably some sort of playhouse. Or park! An indoor park!” Lance said.

“Why does that excite you?” Pidge asked. 

Lance... sort of didn’t realize what he was talking about. Did he really just mean to say that a children’s playhouse sounded exciting? 

“I...um...” 

“Whatever it is, we need to find out if it’s why the town went dark as soon as we heard that chime.” Shiro said, drawing the attention away from Lance. 

“Why would we need to know that?” Pidge asked, just trying to figure out what was going on in general.

“This place is suspicious. Anything we learn about, the closer we might get to changing us all back.” 

They all seemed to silently agree with Shiro. Hoping that this would all be over soon. Because they could all feel how they were starting to change... and forget. 

“...Hey! Look! There’s Allura and Coran!” Lance said.  
“They’re back!” 

Everyone else looked down and saw Allura and Coran... sneaking aboard the castle of lions??

They seemed to look around and hide behind buildings before entering the castle.

“Let’s go see if they’re alright.” Shiro said, heading towards the entrance. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all tried to keep up, but ended up having to run to keep up with Shiro’s fast paced walking. 

When they got there, not only were the three younger paladins out of breath, but as were Allura and Coran. 

“What happened out there? Are you guys’ alright?” Shiro asked. 

“Now that we’re back we are.” Allura said. 

“Where were you?” Pidge asked.

“Well, we were on our way back before we were kidnapped by a group a rebel researchers who took us to their hideout and gave us information about how to change us all back!” Coran said. 

“...oookay... wait, did you say you found found a way to change us back?!” Lance asked.

“Yes. But we have to hurry. We have to do it before the sun rises.” Allura said.

“Wait. How are we supposed to do this?” Shiro asked. 

“Here.” She handed Shiro a small device,  
“They are wormhole finders. It will identify the wormhole that you will need to travel through to change back.” 

“Woah. That’s really going to help us?” Pidge asked in fascination.

“Yes. But we need to do it before sunrise or else-“ 

She was cut off by a large bang noise that came from the other side of the castle.

“What was that?” Lance asked, feeling a little nervous.

They all ran towards the noise that came again a few seconds later, but it didn’t dawn on anyone what it was until they were almost there, and Shiro shouted,

“It’s Keith!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) 
> 
> Two more weeks before everyone’s favorite boi!  
> (Or at least a majority of the fandom I have found to be)


	8. Halfway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter with lots of feel! UwU < I like the sound this makes.
> 
>  
> 
> Also the ending might seem a little rushed but it was planned. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! I’m obsessed with this anime, Banana Fish.
> 
> I haven’t read the manga (which was released in the late 80’s and finished in the 90’s.... it’s kinda old)   
> But theu updated it to be more relavent for TV!   
> I also spoiled the ending for myself by accident :(

When they got to the infirmary doors, they heard the banging and small grunts coming from the other side, like someone was trying to get out. 

“What in the universe is he doing?” Allura asked with a little bit of irritation in her voice. Probably because Keith was banging on the doors for an unknown reason.

She went to march up to the doors and open them before Shiro stopped her.

“Wait!” He exclaimed loud enough that Keith must’ve heard, because the banging stopped. 

“Let me go in first.” He said in a now hushed voice.

“Why by yourself?” Allura asked.

“I just have a feeling. You all wait out here.” He said. 

Everyone looked like that didn’t really want to wait, but they stepped back and gave Shiro some space.

Allura sighed,  
“Alright.” And stepped aside.

Once said and done, Shiro took a small breath before opening the doors and stepping inside. He half expected Keith to be standing right there, but he felt like something was off.   
He wasn’t standing by the door and wasn’t anywhere to be seen in the room. 

‘Okay... don’t panic.’ Shiro said to himself.   
‘He’s here.’

Shiro stepped further into the room and looked around. The pod was empty, so Keith was awake and obviously moving. Shiro was mentally kicking himself for forgetting about Keith, being too caught up with the others that he had forgotten. 

“Keith?” He called out cautiously.  
“Keith, are you okay? It’s me. Shiro.” 

Keith didn’t come out and wasn’t seen in the open room, so he must’ve been hiding somewhere. 

“Keith? Keith I know you’re probably scared right now, but I’m just here to help.” Shiro said. 

He walked over to the pod and saw nothing, so he used to control panel to make it disappear back into the ground. 

Once that happened, he saw Keith curled in on himself behind the pod. His knees were tucked into his chest and his arms were over his head.

He look terrified.

Shiro took caution, slowly approaching Keith as to not startle him. 

“Keith?” He said softly. 

Keith looked up with a small gasp and started backing himself away from Shiro.

“L-leave me alone!” He shouted, but his voice was trembling. 

“Keith, it’s okay. It’s just me. Shiro.” 

“I-I don’t know who you are! Where’s my dad?” 

‘His dad? Did Keith think-‘ 

“Dad! Dad!!” Keith shouted, frantically looking around the room.

“Keith... y-you’re dad’s not here... he-“ 

“He’ll find me! H-he... he has too.” 

Keith must have his memories to before his dad dead. 

That’s when Shiro realized that this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

 

＊＊＊

 

“He sounds scared...” Lance said, standing with his ear pressed against the door so he could hear.

They were all waiting anxiously, as they could hear Keith shouting from the other side of the door. 

“This isn’t good...” Hunk said quietly.

None of them wanted to agree... but they did. This wasn’t good. They heard Keith calling for his dad and they all knew that Keith’s dad died when he was young. 

“What are we gonna do?” Pidge asked, sitting against the wall across from the door with her knees pulled to her chest. 

“We have to find the wormhole. It’s the only way to change you all back.” Allura said with a strong determinated voice.

“...ieth... Keith wait!” 

Lance suddenly heard quick footsteps coming towards the door and back away, but not in time. 

The door opened and Keith came barreling out with Shiro behind him. He didn’t get far, as he ran into Lance, knocking them both over, which gave Lance the opportunity to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist to keep him from moving.

“Let me go! You guys kidnapped me! Leave me alone!” Keith yelled and struggled to get out of Lance’s arms. 

“Keith, nobody kidnapped you. You’re okay.” Shiro tried saying softly, kneeling next to him and Lance, trying to calm him down.

“No! Leave me alone! I want my dad!” He screamed, tears of fear and anger in his eyes. 

“Keith! We’re not gonna hurt you! Just sit still!” Lance yelled, struggling to flip them both over so he was sitting on Keith, holding his arms down.  
“Everything’s fine! You just need to calm down.” 

Shiro was about to yell at Lance and tell him to stop scaring Keith more... but he actually seemed to help.

Keith stopped struggling... but now he was crying. He turned his face away from everybody and trembled underneath Lance.

They all had looks of sorrow and pity directed toward Keith. They all felt bad that he couldn’t remember where he was or what was going on and was scared. 

“It’s okay Keith. We’re your friends. It’ll be alright.” Lance said softly and leaned forward, letting go of Keith’s arms so he could wrap his around Keith. 

“I-I... don’t know where I am.” Keith sobbed into Lance’s chest. 

“It’ll be okay. We’re all your friends. We’ll take care of you.” Lance said, petting the top of Keith’s head for comfort.

Keith didn’t know what was going on or what was even happening. He just knew that he felt safe with whoever this other boy was that was hugging him. 

“We really should go.” Allura whispered to Shiro.   
“Before things get worse.”

Shiro nodded, not turning his gaze from Lance and Keith. Any other time he would’ve been surprised to see them interacting so much, but he was only surprised to see Lance stepping up to comfort Keith in his moment of worry. 

“What are we doing?” Shiro asked.   
“What’s the plan?” 

 

＊＊＊

 

Eventually, when Lance sat up, bringing Keith with him, everyone else was ready to go. 

“We’re not sure exactly where the wormholes are, so you’ll have to spilt up. Since Shiro and Coran are the only ones big enough to pilot the pods, the rest of you will have to decide who goes where.” Allura said. 

Keith stood close to Lance as they walked to the flight deck, Keith wiping away any stray tears. 

“The trackers are already on the pods and ready to go. If you find a wormhole, go through it and signal the other pod to your location so they can travel there as well if you find it first.” 

Seemed simple enough. Now as to where everyone would go. It was really up to Keith to decide who he wanted to ride with first. 

“Where are we going?” Keith whispered to Lance, still scared and not knowing what was going on. 

“Everything will be okay. We’re just going to get into these cool pods and everything will be normal again.” He answered.  
“Do you want to ride with Shiro or Coran?” 

Keith was confused.

“That’s Shiro?” He asked, pointing over to where Shiro was getting into one of the pods.

“Yeah. He’s a friend. We all are. Shiro’s kinda like your big brother though.” 

Keith’s eyes widened.

“I have a brother?” He asked.

“Uh... kinda..? I think he sort of took care of you after-“ Lance stopped himself before he could say anymore and make things worse.

“Let’s uh... l-let’s just go with Shiro. Hunk and Pidge will go with Coran.”

Keith followed after Lance towards the pod, still nervous about what was going on and kept trying to convince himself he was dreaming. When he wakes up, he’ll see his dad again. 

“Are you all ready and understand what is happening?” Allura asked as they entered the pods.

“Yes princess. We have our trackers and the rest is up to us, Shiro.” Coran said. 

“Remember, you must be back before sunrise. I will contact you when you need to head back.” She said.

“What will we do if we don’t find a wormhole in time?” Hunk asked.

“We’ll just have to try again tomorrow. We mustn’t let the Lextro’s know what’s going on.” 

“Alright?” Shiro said with uncertainty. 

“See you all when you return!” Allura said,  
“Hopefully all back to normal...” 

 

＊＊＊

 

“Coran?” Hunk asked.   
“Have you been feeling... different recently? Like... you’re starting to forget things?” 

“Hmm...” Coran said, thinking about the question he was asked. 

“Like not just your memories.” 

“Well, I guess I kind of feel like I did when Allura and I were stuck in a never ending wormhole. My memory may have slipped durning that time as well. But I did feel different. More... my age.” 

Hunk and Pidge shared worried glances with eachother. They were starting to feel that way too. More their age. 

Coran looked back to see the two’s anxious looks and felt a little guilty. He should’ve known more about Lextro before he piloted them there. He could’ve avoided this whole thing if- 

No. He couldn’t think like that. If he starting thinking negatively now he’d only make things worse. He had to be strong. He could do this. He’s done it before. He can be strong again.

‘Just imagine the wormhole right in front of you.’ Coran thought to himself. ‘A big perfect wormhole. One just like that... wait.’

“Paladins. I think I found it!” Coran said. 

“The wormhole?!” Hunk asked excitably.

“Yeah, I think that’s it!” Pidge said, looking at the scanner then back to the wormhole that was in front of them. 

“Let’s contact the others and tell them we found it.” Coran said, going to send a signal to Shiro.

“I can’t believe we found it! I was starting to lose hope.” Hunk said. 

“We’ll be alright! We won’t forget anymore!” Pidge cheered.

The energy was completely different the moment their eyes landed on the exact wormhole they were looking for. It feel like it’s been forever since they’ve been this excited. 

“Shiro? Shiro can you hear me? We found the wormhole. I repeat, we found the wormhole.” Coran said, only to receive back static.

“Coran? Is everything alright?” Hunk asked.

Coran was confused himself for a moment... then remembered.  
“I forgot. There’s no way to communicate out here. We can’t contact Shiro or the castle of lions.” 

“So... what are we gonna do?” Pidge asked.

“Well...” 

“Are we going to... go back?” Hunk asked hesitantly. 

Pidge’s face had a defeated and worried expression when Hunk finished his sentence.

“No. Allura said that if we found one, to contact her and Shiro, but since we can’t... we’ll just go through. We’ll find them after and lead them back.” Coran said.

“So we’re going?” Hunk asked.

“Yes.” 

Coran then slowly started steering the pod towards the wormhole, trying not to feel nervous about what might happen. He had to have confidence. 

“Paladins.” He said, glancing to Pidge and Hunk.  
“Brace yourselves.” 

And then, they were through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	9. Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know... I feel like this is the saddest chapter so far.
> 
> :)

In Shiro’s pod, Lance and Keith sat on the ground beside Shiro’s chair, watching the radar on the screen detecting wormholes. 

“Where was this thing when we tried getting here.” Lance asked. 

Shiro chuckled.  
“I know right. Would’ve helped us avoid this whole mess.” 

“Maybe we could’ve actually enjoyed this place. It’s nice.”

“Is it? Allura didn’t seemed too fond of it.” 

“Well I think it’s great anyway” 

Keith listened to the two’s conversation, trying to put together what they were saying so it would make sense, but it didn’t. He was still confused and didn’t know what was going on at all.

It had to all be a dream... right? 

“You think they found anything yet?” Lance asked.

“We’ve only been flying for a couple of minutes.” Shiro said, amused.

“But I’m bored!” Lance whined.

“You have the attention span of a five year old.”

“I’m actually seven, thank you very much.”   
Lance huffed.

“Guess you are acting more and more your age.” Shiro said. 

“I’m still a teenager at heart.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance after his comment.

“I’m sure Keith is too.” Lance said, making Keith feel even more confused.

Shiro turned to look at Lance and grimaced and little when he saw Keith’s reaction.  
“Lance...” 

“What?” He asked, shrugging, not realizing what he said until he saw Keith.

“I, Uh.. I was just joking. I mean, I’m sure you act more grown up then your actual age.” Lance chuckled nervously. 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked.   
“I’m eight.” 

“I know, I know, but I mean, you started acting older after your dad died right?” 

“Lance!” 

Lance realized the exact second he messed up before Shiro yelled his name. He saw the exact moment the color drained from Keith’s face and started to look sick.

There was a scary quiet silence in the pod, neither Lance or Shiro knew what to do or say, just waiting to see how Keith was going to react. 

Lance felt like he was going to be sick now. How could he just let that slip out without even thinking. He’d never have said that to Keith even if they were normal again. 

“...my... dad’s... dead...?” Keith asked, voice cracked and shaky. 

Lance is the one who wanted to die right then and there after he heard the way Keith talked. 

“That’s... not true... you’re lying...” Keith said, not even trying to stop the tears running down his face as he tightly gripped the sleeves of the jacket he was given.

“You’re lying!!” He screamed directly at Lance. 

“Keith... he-“ Shiro tried to say.

“My dad’s not dead! He’s not! You took me away from him!! He’s going to find me!!” Keith was hysterical.   
“I hate you all!! He’s going to find me!! My dad is alive!! He is!!” 

“Keith... I-I didn’t mean-“ Lance didn’t get a chance to apologize before Keith tackled him to the ground. 

They were already sitting, but now it was like early, but instead, Keith was on top of Lance. And instead of comfort and hugging, Keith was close to strangling Lance.

“Woah, Keith!” Shiro said, barreling out of his seat to grab Keith and pull him away from Lance. 

“Let me go! You all kidnapped me! You’re not my brother! None of you are my friends! Let me go!!!” 

“Keith! Keith, please...” Shiro said, trying to get Keith to stop struggling and kicking in his arms. It was a bit difficult since Shiro didn’t have the muscle mass he normally did since he was younger, but he did what he could.

“Keith stop!!” Shiro finally yelled, pushing Keith hard enough into the wall to get him to stop, but not enough to actually hurt him. 

That helped. Keith stopped screaming and struggling, but now he look petrified as Shiro had him shoved against the wall of the pod while holding him there by his shoulders. 

Lance was watching this all happen from where he was still on the ground, too shocked to fully comprehend what was going on. 

“Keith, I know you’re scared and don’t know what’s going on or who we are... but you have to trust us. We’re not going to hurt you... but you can’t hurt us either... we’re your teammates... your friends. And I know how scary this is... but I know deep down... that you know who we are and that you know we are all your friends. You’re safe with us Keith.” 

Lance watched as Keith’s breathing started slowly down, back to a normal pace and relaxed his body so he wasn’t tense and in fight mode.

Eventually, Shiro stepped back, letting go of Keith’s shoulder, but Keith only launched himself forward into Shiro’s arms, wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Shiro’s body and started sobbing. 

Lance watched Shiro hug him back, wondering if this is what their relationship was like when they first met eachother. 

Keith just stayed in Shiro’s arms and cried, and somehow both Lance and Shiro had a feeling that deep down Keith really did know that his dad had died and that he knew that they were all his friends. 

Lance then sat up against the wall again, wrapping his arms around his knees. Even now, he still felt guilty for telling Keith about his dad. He wouldn’t have gotten so upset if he had just kept his stupid mouth shut. It was his fault. 

“I should go see if we’re getting any closer.” Shiro said, letting go of Keith, who nodded and wiped the tears.

Shiro went back to the pilots seat and Keith followed to stand next to him and watch. He seemed to have esstablished a little more trust in Shiro, enough that he seemed comfortable around him now. 

Lance watched quietly from the behind them as Shiro scammed the area for the wormhole.

“Find anything?” Lance asked.

“No. Just these other ones. I don’t see the one we need. The range on the scanner doesn’t go very far either.

Lance stood up and looked outside the side of the pod, trying to see if there was anything nearby. 

It was all just stars and clouds that surrounded and hid the planet. Not much to see really. They did do a pretty good job of hiding the planet and the wormholes. Must be why they have been free from the hands of the Galra for so long.

It’s not like they even needed an alliance with Voltron if they were doing this well.

Lance was thinking about what it would be like to visit Lextro if they hadn’t gone through the wormhole. 

Maybe he wouldn’t have almost drowned. Or Allura would actually like the planet. And Keith wouldn’t have forgotten everything... it was all so...

Lance’s thoughts were cut off when he noticed something beyond the clouds. Something that looked very familiar.

“Uh, Shiro. Is that what I think it is?” Lance asked. 

Shiro and Keith both looked to the right. Shiro then scanned in and it was in fact what Lance thought it was. 

“A Galra cruiser.” Shiro said. 

“Oh no. Do you think they found us?” Lance asked.

“Who’s Galra?” Keith asked nervously.

“They’re who we’re fighting.” Shiro said.   
“Let’s stay low.” 

Shiro piloted then beneath some clouds to avoid the ship. He then scanned it. 

“Huh?” 

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked.

“It looks like the ship was abandoned. There’s no signs of life.” 

“Really? What about inside?” 

Shiro managed to get a look inside the ship and all he saw were broken sentries. 

“Are those people?” Keith asked turning pale.

“No, just robots.” Lance said, hearing Keith let out a soft sigh.

“I wonder what happened?” 

“Maybe it’s a defeated ship that floated over here.” Lance said.

“No, there doesn’t seem to be any damage to the ship... which is weird since the entire crew seems to be deceased... what could’ve happened..?” 

Keith didn’t seem to understand what either of them were talking about, but he could tell from their tone of voice that it wasn’t good. 

“I don’t know about the ship, but we need to get back.” Lance said,  
“The sun’s starting to rise.” 

Shiro grunted softly,  
“And we didn’t even find anything.” 

“Maybe the others did. We should try reaching them.” 

Shiro went to call Coran’s pod when all he got was static.

“There’s no signal out here... we’ll just have to go back.” 

Lance groaned and Keith also felt kind of upset. 

“Alright. Let’s get back before the sun rises. But first,” Shiro scanned the ship again in a way that collected any traces of anything surrounded the ship. Be it scorch marks or even things they couldn’t see. 

“What are you doing that for?” Lance asked.

“I wanna know what happened to this ship. It just doesn’t seem normal for the crew to be... you know, and the ship to have no visable damage.” Shiro said.

“Could be magic.” 

“That’s what I’m wondering. So I’m collecting a sample to take back with us.” 

Once he was finished, Shiro quickly flew the pod back to the castle before the sun could rise. And he made it just in time, cause they heard the same chime from the night before, as soon as had landed back at the castle.

“It’s that sound again.” Lance said. 

“Everyone’s probably going to start waking up I guess.” Shiro said, helping both Lance and Keith out of the pod. He also noted how quiet Keith had gotten recently.

He didn’t have a chance to ask though before the doors were opened and the others came in. Allura, Coran, Pidge, and Hunk. 

Coran, Pidge and Hunk all back to normal.

“You guys found it!” Lance cheered, running over to Pidge and Hunk. 

“We did! It’s so great being my normal size again! And to think normally again! I will never again take my age for granted.” Hunk said. 

“So you guys found the wormhole?” Shiro asked with a smile.

“We did! We tried reaching out to you too, but we forgot that there was no signal. And we didn’t want to miss this opportunity if it was right.” Pidge said.

“Well that’s great! Now we know where we can go to get changed back!” Lance said, but the others faces fell.

“Actually...” Pidge said.

“After we traveled through the wormhole, the entire thing vanished.” Coran said.

“What? How?” Shiro asked.

“We are not sure. We are trying to see if it will return, or will have to search for another one.” Allura said.

No one in the room seemed happy after hearing that. This just wasn’t going to be easy was it? 

“But for now, it seems that we will have to make some sort of appearance or we will have to leave. And we cannot do that until you are all back to yourselves.” Allura said. 

“So what should we do?” Hunk asked.   
“It’s not like we can form Voltron with Lance, Shiro, and Keith still like that.” 

“And some of the Lextro’s already saw me, Coran and Hunk when we were ten years younger. Won’t that make the suspicious?” Pidge asked.

“I’m already suspicious of this planet. Everything just doesn’t seem normal- even for an alien planet.” Shiro said.

“I understand, but we have to do what we must. Hopefully we will only be here for one more day, and can leave tomorrow.” Allura said. 

Everyone seemed to agree, and even though nothing had been going to plan since the beginning, at least they had some sort of idea of what was going to be happening.

“Alright, that’s great and all, but we’ve been up all night and now I’m really tired.” Lance said while yawning. 

“You all have been up all night... maybe we will just have to plan for you all to get a little sleep first.” Allura said.

“I’m wide awake.” Pidge said.  
“Once we went through the wormhole and changed back, I haven’t been tired.”

“Me neither. The change probably refreshed up without having to sleep.” Hunk said.

“Same for me as well.” Coran commented. 

“Well the three of us haven’t had any sleep. Or Allura.” Lance complained.

“I actually seemed to have dozed off while you were all searching for the wormholes so I am feeling quite alright.” Allura said.

“Well how about you guys keep the Lextro’s busy for now and I’ll stay with Lance and Keith and get some rest.” Shiro suggested. 

They all looked at eachother and agreed in silence.

“Sounds good to me.” Pidge said.

“Good, ‘cause I’m too tired to do anything else.” Lance said.

“Alright cranky pants, let’s go get some shut eye.” Shiro chuckled,  
“Oh while you’re all out, do you think you could possible find some clothes that Keith and Lance can wear.” 

They all looked down and saw that Lance was still wearing his large shirt and Pidge’s shorts while Keith was in the healing pod suit and a jacket. Not really comfortable or convenient clothes to wear. 

“We’ll see what we can find.” Allura smiled.   
“Are you sure you’ll be alright alone?” 

“We’ll be alright. Now you all should go before anyone gets anymore suspicious.” Shiro said and after a couple goodbye’s, they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	10. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently working on 4 stories and need to find motivation to actually write. 
> 
> I have all the ideas and everything, but I psychically don’t want to type them out XD
> 
> Does anyone else feel me?
> 
>  
> 
> I got my first tattoo the other day and it still hurts...

“This place is actually pretty nice when you think about it.” Hunk said as the four of them walked through the streets of Lextro. 

“We can’t let our guard down.” Allura whispered.   
“Remember, we just have to entertain the Lextro’s until sundown so Shiro, Keith and Lance can find a wormhole.” 

“Hopefully they have enough time.” Pidge said to herself, but the others heard.

“What do you mean?” Allura asked.

“Well... before I changed back, I had been started to forget things... I’m just worried the same thing will happen to Shiro and Lance before they get a chance to change back. I mean... Keith already forget everything that happened in those ten years he lost. Who knows how fast it will take before Shiro and Lance completely forget too.” 

They all stayed quiet and listened to Pidge, feeling a little worried now about the other three. Who knows what this day could bring. 

“Well... how about we go find some clothes for them to wear.” Hunk said, changing the subject by pointing to a small shop that seemed like it sold children’s clothes.

“Yes. We might as well go now before we pursue anything else for the day.” Allura said, and then they were all entering the shop.

It was nice and quaint. Very quiet with practically no costumers. 

“Hello?” Allura called out, making sure there was somebody actually there. 

“Oh, hello there. Are you all from the castle of lions?” A shopkeeper asked. It was a young, female Lextro with pink skin and long silver hair, kind of like Allura’s. 

“We are. We were looking for some children’s clothing if you happened to have any.” 

“Of course! We have all sorts of clothes for those of all ages!” 

“Great, maybe we can find something Keith and Lance might like.” Hunk said. 

“I do hope so. I am Tali. I am here if you need any assistance in your shopping experience.” She smiled. 

“Yes... thank you.” Allura said and turned to help the others look for some clothes.

“She seemed... a little too perky.” Pidge said, holding up some of the odd clothing pieces in front of her.

“That did seem a little... forced.” Allura agreed.

“Let’s just get some clothes and go.” Hunk said. “This place is giving me the creeps.”

They all quickly looked for some small yet, not too flashy clothes for Keith and Lance to wear. 

“Hey, maybe back here.” Pidge said, walking towards the end of the store where most of the items didn’t seem to be displayed as nicely.

“Not as many cool colors I see.” Coran said. 

“I don’t think Lance and Keith seem very found of high-collared, pastel clothing if you ask me.” Pidge said, picking up what seemed to be a normal black t-shirt. Or at least it was close enough.

“This seems good.” Hunk said, finding more natural colored clothing.  
“You think Keith with want red or go with a purple since he’s half Galra.” Hunk joked.

“Nah, Shiro’s color is purple.” Pidge said.

“No, his is black. Keith can be the only purple one, ‘cause he half Galra.” 

“But purple is also Shiro’s color.” 

“That’s just the Black Lion’s aura” 

“Still purple.” 

“Perhaps we should keep that a secret though.” Allura said.

“That the Black Lion’s aura is purple?” Hunk questioned.

“No, that... Keith is half Galra. He didn’t know until recently and... since he doesn’t remember, he might not take it well.” Allura said. 

Hunk and Pidge looked at eachother and knew what Allura meant. 

“We won’t tell him.” Pidge said.   
“I guess we should get him red then.” 

“How about this?” Hunk asked, holding up what seemed to a normal red sweatshirt. 

“That’ll work.” Pidge said,  
“I’ll find some pants for the both of them.” 

Pidge walked off to find the pants while Hunk turned to Allura.

“I shouldn’t have said what I did.” He said,  
“I could’ve accidentally said that in front of Keith and scared him.” 

“It’s okay, Hunk. You didn’t.” Allura said, placing her hand on his back,  
“I’m just worried about him. About all of them.” 

“I know what you mean. I was afraid we were going to lose our memory too... but I’m glad you’ve worked so hard to help us Allura. You’re amazing.” 

A bashful smile had appeared on Allura’s face before turning away.   
“I just don’t want anything to happen to any of you... you’re my family.” 

“Aww. You’re our family too.” Hunk smiled. 

“I think we got everything.” Pidge said, carrying some clothes for Keith and Lance, while Coran managed to find some oddly shaped shoes, which hopefully they’d wear. 

“Good. Let’s get these back to them, then we can see what it is we’re going to do.” Allura said, and they walked up to the front counter, placing the items in front of Tali.  
“How much will this be?” 

“Don’t worry princess, I will handle this.” Coran said,  
“How much will this be?” He repeated in a knowing tone. 

“You may have this all at no charge.” She smiled.

“Really? Why?” Pidge asked. 

“Don’t worry number 5, I’ll handle this.” Coran said, clearing his throat.  
“Why?” 

“You don’t need to pay. I already have everything I need from you.” 

The four of them were confused.

“Are you sure?” Allura asked.

“Positive.” She kept on smiling.  
“I hope you all have a wonderful day.” 

“Yeah... you too.” Hunk said, grabbing the items off the counter. 

“Oh, I will.” She said as the left her store, and they waited until they were a little ways away before saying anything. 

“That was weird.” Hunk said,  
“And I’ve seen a lot of weird things in space.” 

“I think we need to be very cautious. More than we thought we needed to be.” Allura said.   
“No one should ever be alone either. We need to travel in groups or pairs anywhere we go.” She said, sounding like a worried mother.

They were all on board with that. It was just getting to be too suspicious and creepy to be alone on such a secretive planet. 

“So should we all go back to the castle to bring these to them?” Hunk asked.

“Yes. We will all stay together.” And they all made their way back to the castle, fully aware of their surroundings every second. 

 

＊＊＊

 

After the others had left, Shiro, Lance and Keith all went to the bedrooms to hopefully get some shut eye.   
The hopefully part didn’t hold up. 

Shiro didn’t know how Keith would react waking up in a place he didn’t know again, and himself was afraid of possibly forgetting his memories while he slept.

Lance thought he was so exuasted he couldn’t stand, but he also felt nervous obout going to sleep. And he still felt guilt about what he said to Keith earlier. 

And Keith... still didn’t really know where he was or who these people were. Are they actually telling him the truth? Or is he still dreaming? All he knew right now was that he didn’t feel comfortable falling asleep in front of people he may or may not know and leaving himself vulnerable. 

“So Uh... who wants to sleep where?” Shiro asked.

“Um... maybe I’ll just stay with you guys. You know... just in case.” Lance said, but Shiro caught on to his tone.

“You wanna stay with us Keith, or do you wanna sleep in your own room?” Shiro asked, knowing he should at least give Keith the option of being alone, but he really hoped he’d say no.

“I have my own room?” He asked.

“Yeah, that’s where you’ve been sleeping since we came to space.” Shiro said, holding back a yawn as he spoke and practically trudged to the rooms from exhaustion. 

“Oh... I guess... I should’ve known that...” Keith said. 

Shiro looked down at Keith and saw his solemn expression, then turned to Lance to see his face full of sympathy and pity.

“That’s okay. Maybe we should all just stay in my room. I’ll bring your mattress into my room. You wanna stay too Lance?” Shiro asked.

“Sure.” He said, hoping he could be there for Keith, and also... cause honestly... he kind of felt scared. He didn’t know why. When he thought about it, it was actually pretty childish of him-... childish... that’s how he was feeling. 

Lance felt like he was a scared child. And the worried him more. He was started to feel like the age he was and that wasn’t good. 

“Lance, you okay?” Shiro asked, stopping to look at him before they went into his room. 

“Huh? Oh! Yeah. I’m fine.” He said, noticing Shiro’s and Keith’s worried looks. 

Shiro knew they were all tired and questioning Lance more would just upset him, so he opened the door to his room and walked in. 

“Do you wanna share a mattress or should I bring in both of them?” Shiro asked.

“What do you want to do?” Lance turned and asked Keith, knowing he should be the one to decide if he wanted to sleep alone or with a ‘stranger’.

“Um...” Keith said, turning his gaze away while looking kind of nervous about answering. He knew what he wanted to say... but he didn’t know if it was okay or not. Or if he should say.

Lance and Shiro both noticed him struggling with his answer, so they decided to try and help, hoping they guessed correctly what Keith was thinking. 

“How about you both take my bed and I’ll bring myself a mattress. Is that alright Keith? So you’re not alone.” Shiro said in a very soft and calming voice, hoping not to worry Keith anymore. 

Keith looked over to Lance and saw that the other boy seemed pleased with that answer, so he nodded, grateful that he wouldn’t have to sleep alone in a place he didn’t know. 

“Okay. You two get in bed and I’ll be right back.” Shiro said, then left. 

Once he was gone, Keith followed Lance to the bed and climbed in. It was strange. This wasn’t the type of bed Keith was used to at all, but he had to admit, it was really comfortable. 

“I’m so tired!” Lance said while yawning and stretching.   
“It’s great that there’s no light from outside shining in when your bed is in the middle of the ship.” 

That was just a causal thing to say... but Keith felt a little worried now. He didn’t know his way around this giant castle and he really didn’t know how to get out if he needed to... he felt kind of panicked.

“Keith? Are you okay?” Lance asked.

He basically answered Lance’s question when there was a sudden bang from the other room that caused Keith to jump and curl up next to Lance. 

“What was that?” Keith asked, holding onto Lance’s arms. 

“It was probably just Shiro. Don’t worry, there’s nothing out there that can hurt you.” Lance reassured him, petting the top of his head like he had done earlier when Keith was freaking out. 

Keith kept his eyes tightly shut and held onto Lance’s arm while they waited for Shiro to get back so they could all sleep. 

“Sorry about that earlier.” He said when he got back, dragging Lance’s mattress into the room.   
“I ran into the wall trying to get the mattress. I’m not as strong anymore.” 

“Are you alright?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just made a loud noise when I fell into it though.” He let out a small laugh once he laid the mattress down and set down his blanket and pillow, then turned towards the two boys.  
“Keith? You okay?” 

He noticed how Keith looked like he was trying to make himself smaller next to Lance, looking like a scared animal. 

“The noise startled him a bit.” Lance, but his expression told a whole other story. 

Both him and Shiro were worried about him. They didn’t know how Keith was going to react or what he would react to, now that he was like this. They hadn’t known him when he was this young and didn’t know how he was before he dad had died. 

There could be a lot more things Keith was scared of than they might’ve realized. 

“Well how about we sleep. We’ll all feel better in the morning.” Shiro said, laying down on his mattress while Lance and Keith laid down too. 

Lance let Keith snuggle close to him so he could feel safe. However, when Keith closed his eyes to sleep, Lance and Shiro suddenly found it impossible. 

How could they sleep knowing Keith had no memories of anything involving them or Voltron. What would happen if he woke up in the middle of the night scared and tried to run away? What would they do then?

They both tried to sleep, hoping that wouldn’t happen, but no sleep came to them. Only the worried thoughts of something happening to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	11. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!
> 
>  
> 
> I’m enjoying this XD a lot more than my other story that I might discontinue because of the complaints I’ve been getting. It’s not even about the story but how I tagged it. I removed those tags, which I’ll be adding later because they show up later in the story, but everyone is complaining about them because they are too impatient... it doesn’t inspire me to write when people get upset over the small things...   
> Has anyone else had to deal with this kind of thing?
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy this story!

Shiro and Lance both woke up in a panic when the door opened to Shiro’s bedroom.

“Sorry. Were you still sleeping?” It was Pidge who asked in a hushed voice. 

“I guess so.” Shiro said, sitting up stretching. He then checked the time and saw that he had only fallen asleep for about twenty minutes and groaned.

“Did get any sleep?” Lance asked Shiro.

“Only for twenty minutes. I couldn’t seem to actually fall asleep.” 

“Me neither. I think I had just gone to sleep.” He said, sitting up and stretching.

“Why didn’t you guys rest?” Pidge asked, walking into the room. 

“We were worried about Keith.” Lance said through a yawn, but froze and his face showed a panicked expression when he remembered that Keith was no longer holding his arm.   
“Keith!” 

“What about him?” Pidge asked.

“He was right here! I knew I shouldn’t have fallen asleep! He’s probably long gone and lost and scared and-“

“Lance... Keith is right there.” Pidge pointed to the mattress Shiro was laying on and there was Keith. Completely passed out beside him.

“Huh? I didn’t even feel him move.” Lance said.

“You had finally fell asleep when Keith woke up. He got scared and came to lay with me” Shiro said, moving the blanket off of him so he could stand up. 

“Well here are the clothes.” Pidge handed them to Shiro.   
“The Lextro’s are gathering and are expecting to see something today... we’re still not sure what we’re going to do though.” 

“We should be down there too.” Lance said, hopping off the bed. 

“You can go, Lance. I’m gonna wait for Keith to wake up before making any plans to leave. He might be more comfortable in here for now.” Shiro said. 

“You sure? I can stay too if you want. I don’t have to go.” Lance said. 

“It’s alright. If you’re feeling up to it, you should join them. Keep the Lextro’s busy.” Shiro smiled tiredly.

“Okay.” Lance said, taking his clothes that he needed to change into, but paused before following Pidge out of the room.  
“Um... if uh... if Keith... needs me...”

“I’ll come get you if Keith needs you.” Shiro smiled, knowing what Lance meant.

“W-well I didn’t mean need! I kinda just meant... you know... if he wants.” Lance said flustered. 

“I know. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Shiro smiled.

“Okay... see you guys later then.” Lance said, hesitantly following Pidge down the hall.

When they finally left, Shiro went and sat on his bed - the one that wasn’t on the ground - and looked down at Keith, who was still sleeping.

 

๑๑๑

 

Shiro was laying on his side facing the wall, trying to get some sleep, but was too worried that something might happen that none came to him. 

He thought the same thing would happen with Lance but he eventually heard the soft snores of both boys, meaning that he did fall asleep.  
Shiro was glad, but now it was his turn. 

Just as he thought he was actually able to do it, he heard soft whines and whimpers coming from the actual bed.

He turned on his side and saw movements from the blanket. He sat and saw that is was Keith who was making the noises and rolling around on the bed. He looked like he was having a nightmare. 

Shiro then stood up and walked over to him. He wasn’t sure if he should touch him or not, but he decided to try anyway, because he didn’t want Keith to hurt himself or Lance as he started to move around more. 

“Keith. Keith, it’s okay.” Shiro whispered, rubbing Keith’s upper arm gently, trying to get the younger boy to calm down.   
“It’s okay Keith. It’s just me. Shiro.” 

Keith let out a few more whimpers before he gasped softly and opened his eyes. 

“Shiro?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, it’s me buddy. Are you alright?” 

Keith cautiously sat up and looked around, letting out a discreet sigh of relief when he saw Lance beside him. 

“You okay?” 

Keith answered Shiro’s questioned with a small nod, not looking up at. 

“You have a nightmare?” 

Another nod.

“You wanna come lay with me?” 

Now Keith had looked up at Shiro and took only a couple moments before nodding once more. 

Shiro reached out and grabbed Keith under his arms to move him over Lance carefully without waking him. Keith then latched onto Shiro by wrapping his arms and legs around him and resting his head against Shiro’s shoulder. 

He was warm and made Keith feel safe. It helped feel like everything they had told him earlier was true. That they really were in space and that they were all his friends. Maybe, just maybe, it was all true. 

Keith stayed in Shiro’s arms until he fell back asleep, and that’s when Shiro laid down with him and they both got some rest.

 

๑๑๑

 

Shiro thought about what had happened before he’d fallen asleep and it made him smile.   
Keith seemed to trust him a little more and that made him happy.

It wasn’t too long after that Keith had woken up and was greeted by Shiro. 

“Hey. Lance went with the others so it’s just us.” He smiled.

“Where’d they go?” He asked, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“They went out again. They brought you some clothes though. Here.” Shiro handing Keith the clothes Pidge had brought.

“Thanks.” He said, holding up the shirt to see what it was like. 

Shiro could see the excitement in Keith’s eyes and laughed.

“Do you like it?” 

“Yes.” Keith smiled,  
“I like red.” 

“I’m glad. Well you go get changed and then we can leave.” 

“Okay.” Keith said, standing up, followed by a loud growl in his stomach that made his face flush red.

“After we get you something to eat.” 

 

＊＊＊

 

“Where are we going?” Lance asked, stretching his arms out in a yawn. 

“We need to go back to the capital and hopefully make peace with Cyr.” Allura said, sounding irritated about it, but knew it had to be done.

“Is it far? I don’t want to walk anymore.” Lance said, dragging his feet in every step.

“No need to be so whiny.” Pidge said.

“I’m not whiny! Just tired...” he said. 

“Here.” Hunk grabbed Lance from behind and picked him up to he was sitting on Hunk’s shoulders.

“Yay! Rest...” Lance said, wrapping his arms around Hunk’s head and rested against his hair. 

“You must all act at least a little dignified when we get there.” Allura said. 

“We will...” Lance said in a tired voice before they all continued to walk in silence. 

Occasionally a Lextro or two would come up to them and ask questions, but they had to excuse themselves after a very short time so they could get to the capital. 

The town stared to get less and less crowded the closer they got, until there was no one on the streets. 

“Was it this abandon before?” Hunk asked, holding onto Lance’s ankles.

“There did appear to be less civilians the closer we got to the capital but-“

“Psst... PSST!” 

The five of them looked around for the sound that came out of nowhere before the spotted someone in the back of an alley. They were wearing a cloak and only their face could be seen.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Coran asked.

“Allura. Coran. It’s me.” 

“Who...” Allura took a couple step closer before seeing who it was.  
“Hlex? What are you doing?” 

“Come with me.” Hlex said,  
“There’s something you need to see.” 

 

＊＊＊

 

Once Shiro had gotten Keith something to eat, they both left the castle of lions. 

Keith still felt like he was in a dream when they walked outside and saw these creatures with odd colored skin and hair.

The closer they got the more curious they seemed of Keith more than Shiro. 

“Why are they looking at me?” Keith asked, staying almost impossibly close to Shiro, but he didn’t get a chance to answer before a Lextro began talking to them.

“Is your small paladin okay now?” 

“Yes, he’s doing okay.” Shiro asked, placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder.  
“We’re just trying to find our friends. Have you seen them.

The male Lextro pointing in the direction he saw them walk in.  
“They went towards the capital.” 

“Thank you.” Shiro said and picked Keith up without second thought and sped walked in that direction to avoid anymore questions.

“Where are we going?” Keith whispered as he wrapped his arms and legs around Shiro. 

“We’re going to find the others.” He answered.

Keith seemed to heistate for a second before asking another question.

“Who are they?... these people?” 

Shiro knew Keith was going to ask, but he really hoped he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to try and explain to a child who didn’t know what was going on, that they were literally on an alien planet. He didn’t want to freak Keith out anymore... but he already saw... so tellling him was really the only thing he could do.

 

＊＊＊

 

“And you’re certain about this?” 

“Yes sir. They came into my store and they bought those clothes for that child. They said that he was part Galra.” 

He sighed,  
“Very well. Thank you for bringing this to my knowledge, Tali.”

“Of course, Cyr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	12. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama! 
> 
> But I love it （＾∇＾）

Shiro chose his words very carefully as he explained to Keith that they were on an alien planet and what the Lextros were. He also decided to try and explain what Voltron was to Keith as well. 

“So... there are lions? And I have one?” 

“You do. You have the red lion.” 

“Really?” 

Shiro nodded.  
“Yep.” 

“Oh... cool.” 

Keith was obviously finding it difficult to wrap his head around this whole thing, but he was a fast learner. Always has been. 

“So... do I fly the red lion?” 

“Well, not right now. But you did and you will again. Once you’re changed back.” 

“... Like our friends did?” He asked, and Shiro knew he was talking about Pidge, Hunk, and Coran. 

“Yeah. Like them.” He answered.

Keith hummed.  
“Why?” 

“We... uh... we don’t know. But it’s okay. You’ll be back to normal and it will all make sense.”

Keith scrunched up his face and had an expression like he was trying to think of something.

“Is it because of that thing we saw?” He asked.

“What thing?” 

“The purple thing in the sky.” 

The Galra ship. He didn’t say anything to Keith about what it was because he didn’t want to scare him. 

“No, I don’t think that’s why. But don’t worry, we’ll fix everything.” 

“...okay.” Keith said, and leaned against Shiro’s shoulder.  
“Shiro?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Where are we going?” 

“We’re going to meet up with our friends... I just don’t know where they are.” Shiro said as the walked through an empty part of town. 

Shiro remembered it from yesterday and it wasn’t this quiet then. It was suspicious. They kept on walking, looking around for any of the citizens, but there were none. Shiro did however jump when Keith gasped and held onto Shiro.

“What?! What is it?” Shiro asked a little panicked from Keith’s outburst.  
Keith then pointing into an alleyway and that’s when he saw something glowing.

“Who’s there?” Shiro demanded, keeping a tight hold on Keith as he faced the object. 

“Shiro, it’s us.” 

“... Pidge?” 

“Yeah, come on!” 

Shiro looked around to make sure no one was looking before running into the alley. 

“We were hoping you’d walk by. Come on.” She said, opening a metal door into one of the buildings.

“What is this?” Shiro asked. 

“These Lextro’s have been helping us change you all back. They’re the ones who gave us the trackers for the pods.” Allura said when he stepped inside.  
“This is Topher and Hlex. The others are at the capital.” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Shiro and this is Keith.” He said and Keith sat up in his arms. 

“Hello, Shiro and Keith.” Topher said.

“We were just talking to Topher about the wormholes.” Allura said.

“Yes. We are glad to know that we were correct about which one it was. Hlex was the one who did the research about these wormholes.” 

“We have heard that not all of you were able to travel through, so there is something we would like to consider.” Hlex said. 

“Yes, they have this wormhole generator that we may be able to reverse engineer in a way that could change you all back without flying around out in the open.” Pidge said. 

Shiro just heard a bunch of stuff all at once they he didn’t understand. His mind was foggy, but Pidge seemed happy so he hoped it was a good thing.  
“What is it?” He asked

“Here.” Hlex said, pointing to a giant machine that looked like a metal portal from a movie.  
“This is where you will enter and we will take care of the rest.” 

“And... this will work?” 

“We hope.” Allura said nervously.  
“We must try.”

“The only thing that I have calculated to possible go wrong, is that reverse engineering it could make it explode. But if it does, you can wear that.” Pidge said, pointing to a metal suit.  
“It should keep you safe but still reverse the affects.” 

“So... I’m going first.?” 

“Well... since you’re older, we thought it’d be alright if you went through before Lance and Keith.” 

Shiro wasn’t going to lie... he was scared. This was sudden and he didn’t really know what was going on... but everyone seemed so confident that he could only hope it was going to have good results, so he decided to trust this and hope for the best. 

“Alright. I’ll do it.” He said. 

“Okay then. We’ll just finish up here while you get changed.” Pidge said, turning to the computer to help Hlex. 

“What about Keith?” He asked.

“He can stay with Hunk and Lance. They’re over here.” Allura said, leading Shiro to another room that had a window. Shiro looked through before walking through the door and saw Lance laying on Hunk’s lap while they sat on the floor. 

“Lance was tired so he decided to lay with Hunk.” She said, gesturing to where Lance was asleep next to Hunk, his head resting on Hunk’s leg. 

“Hey, you made it.” Hunk said to Shiro and Keith when they walked it. 

“Yeah,” Shiro replied, setting Keith down.  
“I guess I’m going through the wormhole generator to try and change back.” 

“No way. Did they get it working?” He asked. 

“It seems so. We’ll be ready in just a couple of minutes. Can Keith stay with you and Lance?” Allura asked. 

“Sure. We can watch through the window.” Hunk said to Keith, who looked nervous. He was told they were all his friends, but he really only got to know Lance and Shiro. And Lance was asleep.  
He didn’t know Hunk and was wary of him. 

“Keith? Are you okay?” Shiro asked before he had walked away. 

“Um...” Keith didn’t want to say yes, but he didn’t want to say no and have Shiro worrying about him. 

“I shouldn’t be long. You can just stay by the window while you wait. Hunk’s really nice. You don’t have to worry.” 

Keith looked over to Hunk and he smiled to Keith. He didn’t look like he would hurt Keith... and he didn’t look mean... so he trusted him... enough to stay. 

“Okay. You’ll come back?” He asked Shiro.

“I’ll come back right away. I shouldn’t be long.”

“Shiro, we’re ready.” Pidge said, popping her head through the door frame. 

“Okay buddy. I’ll be right back.” Shiro said, giving Keith a short hug before walking away to put the metal suit on so they could start. Pidge then closed the door, leaving Keith, Hunk, and Lance in the room.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence and Keith standing in the middle of the room by himself, he eventually walked over to the window to see what was happening. 

“Can you see what they’re doing?” Hunk asked as Keith looked out. He couldn’t see much out of it from where he was sitting on the floor with Lance, but he wanted to know what was happening. He was kind of nervous that something could go wrong, but he tried not to express that around Keith. He didn’t want to frighten him. 

“Shiro’s in the machine.” Keith said, standing on his toes to see out the window. 

Before Hunk could say anything else, Lance began to stir in his lap. He rolled over and stretched before yawning and opening his eyes. 

“What’s going on?” He asked. 

“They’re about to see if the machine works. Shiro’s going first.” Hunk said. 

“Shiro? Who’s-... oh... Shiro.” Lance said. He felt a surge of panic when he remembered, because he had almost forgotten who Shiro was. 

“You alright?” Hunk asked, helping Lance sit up. 

“Yeah,” he replied,  
“Just a little tired I guess.” 

“It’s starting.” Keith said, and Hunk and Lance came over to the window to watch. 

The machine was powering up and a bright green light started to fill the room. They watched intently as it got stronger and stronger, almost making it impossible to see. 

“What’s that?” Keith asked, pointing to a spark that was coming from the edge of the machine. 

“I’m not sure... it looks like...” Hunk tried to get a closer look at it, but it was too late by the time he realized what it was. He gasped.

“Guys look out-“

 

＊＊＊

 

The explosion was loud and powerful, but it didn’t destroy anything. 

Hunk was the first to notice and called out to the others before it happened. He then grabbed Lance and Keith and shielded them as he expected the explosion to do damage to the room they were observing in. 

“Are you two alright?” Hunk asked in panting breaths. 

Lance groaned and flopped around in Hunk’s arms.  
“I’m okay.” He said before laying his head against Hunk’s bicep.

“Keith?” He asked.

Keith was holding onto Hunk’s other arm with a death grip, and once Hunk’s senses came back, he felt Keith trembling. 

“Keith? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” 

He was crying and trying to catch his breath before he answered.  
“W-What... happened to S-Shiro?”

“It’s alright. They’ll take care of him.” Hunk replied, trying to not to let the worry in his voice he heard. 

“What happened?” Lance asked. 

“I don’t know. I think the machine broke while they were trying to change back Shiro.” 

“Is everything okay?” 

“I’m not sure.” Hunk said, and looked over his shoulder towards the door. He didn’t hear or see anything and decided to check it out. He picked up both Lance and Keith and walked over. There was smoke everywhere and made it hard to see out the window to see what was going on. 

“You two stay here. I’m going out there.” He said, setting them back down, but Keith resisted and held onto his arm tighter.

“I want to see Shiro.” He said. 

“Not yet. I want to make sure-“ Hunk didn’t get a chance to finish before Keith pushed his way out of Hunk’s arms and towards the door.

“Keith! Wait!” Both Hunk and Lance called out to him, but he was already gone. Hunk set Lance down and ran after Keith. He heard several people coughing because of the smoke and tried covering his face to avoid doing so as well.

“Is everyone okay?” He asked.

“Hunk.” Allura coughed,  
“Something happened to the wormhole generator. We don’t know what happened to Shiro.” 

“He’s still inside the machine.” Topher said from the other side of the room, opening the door to help clear the smoke out.  
“We need to get out of here before we get caught.” 

“We need to find Shiro first.” Pidge coughed, who Hunk finally saw as the smoke started to clear.

“He’s here.” They heard Keith say and they watched Lance run over to where they heard Keith’s voice. 

They started to pry open the door that led to where Shiro was and tried to get inside. 

“We’ll need to break the locks.” Coran said, walking over to the control panel.  
“I hope this still works.” He said, and pressed the button that released the locks and the door opened. 

Keith was about to run in before he was picked up from behind by Allura and brought away from the door. 

“Stop! I want to see Shiro!” He yelled, trying to get out of her arms. 

“Wait, Keith. I don’t want you getting hurt. Let them go first.” She said, trying to keep him from running towards him and keep him calm.

Hunk, Coran, and Topher all went to get Shiro while Hlex and Pidge tried to figure out what went wrong. Lance stood to the side, not knowing what to do but was worried about Shiro and Keith, who were still trying to get to Shiro.

“We got him.” Hunk said, carrying Shiro out with Coran and Topher.  
“Shiro, can you hear me?” 

They all watched intently as Shiro began to stir in the metal suit he was still wearing. 

“Hold on. We’ll get you out of there.” Pidge said, and came over to assist the others with helping remove the suit. 

It was almost off when Keith pushed his way out of Allura’s arms with great force and ran over to Shiro. 

Shiro had now sat up and Keith was about to run over and wrap his arms around Shiro when he saw him... and froze. 

Keith’s eyes went wide at the sight of this person who looked like Shiro... but it wasn’t the Shiro he knew. He looked scarier than Keith knew and thought something was wrong. Why was everyone smiling and happy to see this person. 

“You’re... not Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	13. Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just proof read this and realized I left the end of this chapter unfinished and had to pull something together last minute. 
> 
> I’ve already written three chapters ahead, but I didn’t finish the end of this one until just now XD

“You’re... not Shiro.” Keith said, completely frozen where he stood as he looked at this person who looked like Shiro but also a complete stranger.

“Keith? What do you mean? That’s Shiro.” Lance said, coming over to stand next to Keith. 

“..no.. Shiro doesn’t look like that.” 

“That’s what Shiro looks like now. It worked. The machine changed him back!” 

Keith looked at ‘Shiro’ with wonder. His hair had a tuft of white in the front and a scar that ran across his nose. His face looked older and his body mass was bigger. 

He looked kind of like Shiro... but not the Shiro Keith knew. 

“It worked Shiro! You’re back to yourself now!” Hunk said, kneeling beside Shiro.

“Yeah... I guess I am.” Shiro said. He didn’t sound upset... but he didn’t sound as happy as they thought he would. 

“Are you alright?” Pidge asked. 

“...yeah...” Shiro said, looking down at his arm,  
“I guess somethings I just liked better than I do now.” 

His arm had been changed back into his Galra arm. He didn’t realize that changing back would also mean giving up something he missed so much.  
“... but I guess I just have learn to live with it again.” Shiro said, flexing his metal arm to get it moving again.

“At least it worked. How are you feeling?” Allura asked. 

“I feel... like myself again. I think I changed back right before it exploded.” 

“I guess that’s a good thing.” Hunk said,  
“But what about Keith and Lance? What will we do about them?” 

They all turned their attention to the two boys, who no one even realized were off to the side away from everyone else, with Lance trying to calm Keith down. 

“It’s okay Keith. It’s only Shiro.” Lance said softly. 

“But...” Keith sniffled and stuttered,  
“He doesn’t look like Shiro.” 

“He changed back. Remember how Pidge and Hunk changed back too?” Lance looked at Keith with gentle eyes and had his hands resting on Keith’s shoulders to steady him. 

Keith shrugged, not really remembering what Pidge and Hunk looked like before and didn’t see them as much as he’d seen Shiro. 

“It’s okay. I promise that it’s Shiro. And he’s okay.” 

Keith glanced over to where Coran and Hunk were helping Shiro up off the floor and checked on him. 

“But...” Keith was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what was going on. Nothing seemed real. This was all just a scary dream he couldn’t wake up from. 

“Keith. It’s okay. You don’t have to think about it. Just know that everything’s alright. No one’s hurt and you’re safe.”

Lance’s words seemed to do the trick and helped Keith calm down enough that he could focus. 

“Are you guys okay?” Hunk asked. 

Keith looked at Lance before nodded. He was okay now. 

“Yeah, we’re alright-“ Lance stopped mid-sentence and held his head in pain and groaned. 

“Lance! What’s wrong?” Hunk asked, quickly kneeling besides Lance, where he was curled in on himself. 

Keith’s eyes widen and he backed away, not knowing what to do. He was still in a shock seeing what happened to Shiro, and now Lance. It was too much to handle. 

“Lance! Are you okay?” Pidge asked, surrounding him with Hunk and now Allura. 

“Are you alright?! What’s happening?” She asked. 

Lance’s groaning soon turned into soft pants before he finally let go of his head and looked up. 

“Lance? Are you okay?” Shiro asked from beside him with Coran supporting him. 

“W-What... what happened?” He asked breathlessly. 

“We don’t know. You just started holding your head and you looked like you were in pain.” Allura said, but Lance only gave her a confused look. 

“Who are you?” 

 

＊＊＊

 

Keith couldn’t handle it anymore. He had to get away. When the other began to crowd around Lance, Keith took that small window of opportunity to leave. He turned around and ran towards the door while they focused on Lance and ran back into the alleyway. 

He didn’t know where he was or what was going on, but he wanted to find his dad. 

What they said earlier was a lie. It had to be. His dad was alive and Keith was going to find him.

Keith wasn’t really sure where he was, so he picked a direction and went for it. He was nervous, but that didn’t stop him. He had to be brave if he wanted to get anywhere, so that’s what he did. 

It did prove to be a little difficult when nothing looked normal. All the buildings were round and everything was strange colors that Keith wasn’t used to. It made his brain hurt. 

After a couple minutes a not seeing anyone, Keith took off running to try and find someone and get out of the maze of round buildings. It didn’t take long for him to get out of breath, but he also managed to find something different up ahead. 

It was a much bigger building that was still an odd shape and color, but it was something that wasn’t as mundane as the other buildings he’s seen. 

He checked his surroundings before heading towards the building, hoping that someone there could tell him what the others wouldn’t. 

Somehow though, that left a sour taste in Keith’s mouth. His ‘friends’ seemed to have cared about him... and they comforted him when he was afraid... maybe... maybe he made a bad choice. 

Keith didn’t know what to do now. Should he go back?

No. They were also the ones who told him that his dad was dead, when Keith knew he wasn’t... maybe. But that didn’t matter. He was going to find his dad. 

Keith walked up to the building and took a deep breath before knocking, hoping that the building would maybe have a police officer or someone he could talk to. 

That didn’t happen and instead a blue skinned creature answered and Keith suddenly regretted everything. 

The creatures eyes widen and quickly made sure Keith went inside before he could get away. 

Keith stood there, frozen as a bunch of pink and blue skinned creatures with gold and silver hair had their eyes directed to him. 

One then walked up to him. He was much older than the rest and had a smirk on his face when he saw Keith. 

“This was a lot easier than I thought it would be.” 

 

＊＊＊

 

“Who are you?” 

Everyone in the room felt a wave of dread wash over them when those words were spoken by Lance. 

“It’s... it’s us, Lance. Hunk, Pidge, Shiro. Even Allura and Coran.” Hunk said, directing to each of them as he said their names. 

“Hunk? Pidge?” 

“Yeah, it’s us.” Pidge said, kneeling closer to Lance.

“...Shiro?” He asked, looking towards him with a little confusion.

“Yeah. It’s me.” Shiro smiled. 

“...you look... different.” 

They all knew what happened after Lance had said that. He didn’t remember Allura or Coran and Shiro looked different to him. All he could remember was before they had gone to space. 

“It’s alright, Lance.” Hunk said. 

“...my head hurts.” He mumbled, leaning against Hunk while holding his head.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to think too much.” Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance.

“Okay... who is here?” He asked.

“Uh, it’s me, Pidge, Shiro, that’s Coran and Allura, they’re our friends, and that’s Topher and Hlex.” 

Lance squinted to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw four strange looking... people? 

“And Keith’s here. Do you know who Keith is?” 

“Yeah... I hate that guy. He’s always trying to beat me in everything.” 

The others chuckled at Lance, finding it humorous that that’s how he thought of Keith. They also expected Keith to say something about that not being true since Keith couldn’t remember any of that, but there was nothing but silence. 

“Where is Keith anyway?” Hunk asked. 

“Wasn’t he with you and Lance a minute ago?” Pidge asked. 

“He was... Keith! Keith where are you?” Hunk called out. 

“I’ll check the rooms.” Hlex said. 

“Where’d he go?” Pidge asked. 

“I don’t- the door!” Allura said, running over to the door that was cracked open and looked outside. 

“Keith! Are you out here?” 

The others waited a moment, holding their breaths. But when both Allura and Hlex said there was no sight of Keith, the others were up so quickly it was scary. 

“We need to find him. Now.” Shiro said, “Before he gets hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	14. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week!! Omg I’m so excited yet sad because I love Voltron so much that I don’t want it to end! (Also because one a series ends the fandom begins to dwindle as well...) 
> 
> But anyway, I’m rewatching all the seasons and I stared last week and I’m on season 4 now. 
> 
> Anyway else rewatching seasons before the end?

“Keith! Keith where are you?!” Shiro shouted out in the open.

“Keith! Keith!!” Pidge called out as well.

“Wait! We mustn’t! If anyone hears about this, they will report to the capital.” Topher said.

“That doesn’t matter. He could be lost and scared and we need to find him!” Shiro exclaimed.

Topher seemed reluctant to let them continue to shout, but he knew there was no stopping them when they were this worried.

“Alright. I’ll have Hlex contact the others at the capital and let them know what’s going on.”

“Alright.” Shiro said, “The rest of us will split up and try to find him before then.”

“I’ll keep Lance with me.” Hunk said, holding Lance who was still drowsy, in his arms.

“I’ll go with you!” Pidge said.

“Coran and I will go check near the castle.” Allura said before taking off.

“We’ll go look in town.” Pidge said and went in that direction with Hunk following behind her.

“I’m going to the capital. Please help us find him in any way you can.” Shiro told Topher and Hlex before running there as fast as he could.

Topher watched as Shiro took off, then took a deep breath before turning to Hlex.

“Contact as many of the others as you can. We can’t let Cyr get his hands on that boy.”

 

＊＊＊

 

“Keith! Keith please! We can’t lose you here!” Pidge called out as she ran down the streets looking for Keith.  
“Where are you?!”

“Why is there yelling?” Lance asked groggily as he wrapped his arms around Hunk’s neck and rested his head against Hunk’s shoulder.

“We’re trying to find Keith. He ran off.” Hunk said, trying to keep up with Pidge while also trying to avoid bouncing Lance around too much.

“Keith’s a lonely wolf...” Lance said, hearing what he said and made a face at how he didn’t make sense to himself.

“Yeah he is a lone wolf,” Hunk corrected,  
“But he’s lost and we need to find him.”

“Oh... okay.” Lance yawned.  
“When we’re done, can I go home? This is kind of boring.”

“I...”

Hunk was surprised that Lance was so calm about this. It was almost frightening. But how was he going to explain to Lance that his home and family was literally galaxies away and he hasn’t seen them in month?

“I...um... yeah... when we leave... you can go home.”

Lance rolled around in Hunk’s arms, getting comfortable before resting against him again.  
“Thanks.”

Hunk was surprised that Lance didn’t seemed overly phased by him being able to fit in his arms, even though his memory was at the point where he was enrolled in the garrison. And Lance was at least a young teenager.

Maybe somehow Lance knew he was still small but his memories were still there. For now.

“I don’t see him anywhere.” Pidge said up ahead.  
“Why do you think he ran off?”

“Keith? He dropped out, remember.” Lance said, but he was so groggy and tired that he sounded drunk.

“That’s not-... how about you just rest for now.” Hunk said, patting Lance’s back.

“Okay...” Lance yawned, and started to doze off.

“We should contact Allura and see if he’s at the castle.” Pidge said, pulling up her communicator.

“What if they don’t?” Hunk asked.

“... then I we can only hope Shiro has found him.”

 

＊＊＊

 

“Is it true? Are you really princess Allura?”

“You are truly a beauty.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, princess.”

The later into the day it got, the more Lextro’s there were. Allura and Coran were having difficulty getting to the castle, which was so close yet so far with the crowd they got caught in.

“Please, do not crowd the princess.” Coran said, trying to make room for Allura.

“Please accuse us. We are in a bit of a hurry.” She said politely, trying to keep from getting agitated when they were in a dire situation.

“Princess, please just a moment of your time.”

“We haven’t ever had visitors before.”

“Please join me and my family for a meal.”

Allura and Coran were only a couple feet away now and that was were most of the Lextro’s had gathered.

“Can we have a tour of the castle?”

“We want to see inside.”

“What’s it like in there?”

“Alright! Listen!” Allura shouted, silencing the crowd almost instantly.  
“I know you are all very excited about our arrival, but we are in the middle of something very important, so please be patient and let us get to our ship.”

Everyone looked pretty guilty and quickly stepped out of the way for them to get through.

“Finally.” Allura sighed under her breath before following Coran inside. Before she closed the door though, she turned to look at all the expecting Lextro’s.  
“I promise, once we finish our task, we will show you Voltron.”

She then went inside and straight to the bridge.

“Uh, Princess. I’m afraid we’re still two Paladins short of forming Voltron.” Coran said.

“Yes, I know, but we’re not leaving this planet until both Keith and Lance are returned to normal. Now let’s see.” She said, checking the sensors to see if they would pick up on any life sources.

But there was none. It only picked up on her, Coran, and the mice, meaning that Keith was not in the castle.

“Where’d he go?” Allura wondered out loud then sighed.  
“I should’ve guessed he wouldn’t be here though. There are too many Lextro’s around.”

“Keith is one to keep to himself. Perhaps the young lad went somewhere to be alone.” Coran said.

“Who knows, Coran. We don’t even know why he ran off.”

“Shall we look-“ Coran was cut off by a beeping noise that they both knew was a communicator.

“Allura, Coran? Can you hear me?”

“Pidge? Did you find Keith?” Allura answered to Pidge.

“No. No one has seen him either. Is he there?”

“No...”

They heard Pidge sigh.  
“We’re not sure where else we should look. No one has seen him anywhere.”

“I’m not sure... How’s Lance doing?” Allura asked.

“He’s asleep right now. Hunk has him.”

“You should bring him back to the castle.”

“What about Keith?”

“I know... but we don’t need anything happening to Lance either. You and Hunk will be able to search in more places if Lance is here.”

Pidge was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking things over before replying.

“Okay. We’re on our way.”

“Excellent. In the meantime, I’ll contact Shiro and see if he has any leads.”

“Alright, see you soon.” Pidge said and hung up.

“Now,” Allura said to Coran,  
“To contact Shiro.”

 

＊＊＊

 

Shiro’s body felt normal again. He was grateful for his height and normal body mass to be back... but the scars and metal arm were two things he could live without. This was now normal, but he wished it wasn’t.

He couldn’t wallow too much though, as he learned that Keith had ran away. He had to refocus again and find Keith before something happened.

With Allura and Coran going in one direction, and Pidge, Hunk, and Lance going in the other, Shiro went by himself towards the capital.

He was worried going there, but it was because he didn’t know what could happen to Keith if they saw him. This planet was too secretive and it worried him.

When Shiro got to the capital, he didn’t expect the energy to be so hostile the second the doors opened.

“May I help you?” A female Lextro asked.

“Where is he? Where’s Cyr?” Shiro practically growled as he stepped inside.

“Do you wish to speak to-“

“I demand answers. Where is he?!”

“Excuse me, sir. Sorry about Kiji. She’s new. Please, allow me to escort you to Cyr.” A blue Lextro said, and he looked familiar.

Shiro followed him down a hallway before the made a quick left turn into a small room.

“Where-“

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lie, but I have news about your friend. My name is Lyle. You are the fellow who came to the capital with Princess Allura and the small boy?”

“Y-Yeah. Do I know you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I am working with Topher and Hlex, who were supposed to be helping you reverse the effects of the wormholes. I talked to Princess Allura and Coran about all of this. As you have changed, I assume it worked?”

“I... guess. But it broke before we could changed back our last two members and now the one who came with us to the capital yesterday has gone missing. You said you saw him?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, but we cannot tell Cyr.”

“Why not?”

Lyle looked around, as if to make sure they weren’t being watched.

“Because Cyr’s the one who’s taking him to the prison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	15. Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m becoming attached to my original characters XD not something I normally do. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also... what were your opinions on season 8?
> 
> I feel like there were so many ways you could go with an ending that it got complicated.  
> The main team also sort of felt like background characters. Was that just me? 
> 
> I mean, I really enjoyed it, but felt really sad at the end (maybe because it actually ended) but it seemed strange and there was some things I wish were answered. 
> 
> But who knows. It was still a really good show and I loved that I found it!

Pidge and Hunk returned with Lance to the castle, and also had to maneuver through the growing crowd of Lextro civilians.

Once they finally made it inside, they went to the bridge, where Allura and Coran still were.

“Still no sign of Keith?” Coran asked.

“No. And you haven’t heard anything from Shiro either?” Pidge answered that proceeded with a question.

“He’s not responding to his communicator.” Allura answered, standing hunched over the main control panel.

“He went to the capital, right? Is there signal there?” Hunk asked, setting lance down on his chair, where Lance then curled up while still asleep. Hunk then went to retrieve him a blanket.

“There should be. I just don’t understand.”

“Do you think something happened?” Pidge asked.

Allura went silent. She had already been worrying about everyone and what had been happening, but even after Shiro retuned to his normal age, she was afraid there would be side affects.

On top of that, she felt in the dark about what was happening on this planet. It also seemed like the citizen did as well.

“I think Shiro can handle himself. He is the leader of Voltron after all.” Coran said, always trying to stay positive in these type of situations.

Allura laughed softly.  
“I guess he can... I’ll try again.”

“Have you tried connecting his video watch?” Hunk asked.

“Video... what?” Allura asked confused.

“Oh yeah! Remember those wrist communicators I made a while back.” Pidge said, messing with some gadget on her wrist.  
“Well when you are trying to get a hold of someone, a video image will come up even if they are unavailable. In case of an emergency, you know, to see where they are.”

“That’s a great idea!” Hunk said, and ran over to the control panel to connect his to the main monitor.  
“Okay, calling Shiro.”

They all waited and watched anxiously for the next few seconds before the screen showed this video feed that came from Shiro’s communicater. None of them expected to see what appeared in front of them.

 

＊＊＊

 

“Because Cry’s the one who’s taking him to the prison.”

Shiro’s heart stopped.

Did he hear that correctly? Did Lyle just say that Cyr was taking Keith to a prison.  
Keith who was eight years old and didn’t even know where he was?

“No... no this can’t be happening. He can’t... Keith’s just a kid! He doesn’t even know where we are!”

“I know... we need to get him back... but-“

“Of course we need to get him back! He shouldn’t have gone anywhere in the first place! You can’t take a child to prison! And for what?!” Shiro couldn’t contain his anger even if he wanted to. He was filled with so much worry that it turned into rage.

“Someone said that he was Galra... and they say that they take Galra to the prison but no one knows anything about-“

Lyle was abruptly cut off when Shiro grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him, pushing him roughly into the wall behind him.

Most Lextros were tall, but Lyle was a little shorter than Keith if Keith was back to his normal height, making Shiro able to easily tower over him before. Shiro’s body mass was also much larger than Lyle and would win in a fight any day.

“You should’ve protected him. Isn’t that what you and you’re little crew were supposed to do?!”

“I...c-can’t...” Lyle held onto Shiro’s wrist that was holding onto his shirt collar, making it difficult to breath. He tried to stay calm, but when Shiro’s grip tightened, he became terrified that Shiro might actually kill him.

“Shiro, come in. Are you there?” Said Allura, her voice coming from the communicater on his wrist.

“P-prin...cess...” Lyle croaked out, and he could here her and several others gasp.

“Shiro! Let him go!” Pidge screamed at him.

“He let Keith be taken away!” Shiro retorted, pushing Lyle harder into the wall.

“Put him down Shiro! We gotta get down there.” Allura said.

“You.” Shiro growled at Lyle,  
“You tell me exactly where Keith-“

“Lyle!”

Shiro heard the shout, but didn’t get a chance to react before he was roughly tackled to the ground and ended up releasing his hold on Lyle.

“You stay away from him.” A taller Lextro said, gathering Lyle in his arms as he coughed roughly and resting against the other Lextro’s chest.

“...plyn...” Lyle barely got out, holding onto Plyn’s shirt lightly as he was pulled close.

“What’s the matter with you?! You could’ve hurt him!” Plyn yelled at Shiro.

Shiro was trying to push himself off the ground and tried to comprehend what had just happened.

“Keith... he’s gone...”

Shiro’s head hurt. He couldn’t focus. What just happened? Was there an attack? Where’s Keith? Where are the others?

“Shiro!”

He looked up when he heard his voice. That answered the question to where the others were, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk stood in the doorway to the room he was in.

“How’d you all get here so quickly?” Plyn asked.

“We took my lion.” Pidge said,  
“What going on? What happened?”

“Your friend attacked Lyle. He could’ve killed him.” Plyn said, holding onto Lyle tightly.

“Shiro, why would you do that?” Allura asked, confused and angered.

“... he should’ve helped Keith... now he’s gone.” Shiro said, looking down in a shameful way when he realized what he’s actually done.

“What do you mean he’s gone? Where’s Keith?” Hunk asked, directioning his attention over to Lyle and Plyn.

“Cyr is taking your friend to the prison. He believes your friend is Galra.” Plyn said.

“Keith is part Galra. But how would Cyr know about that?” Pidge wondered.

“That doesn’t matter. We need to get him back.” Shiro said, composing himself before standing up.

“Where’s the prison?” Hunk asked.

“We don’t know. Only Cyr knows.” Plyn said.

“Topher or Hlex don’t know either?” Allura asked.

“No.”

“...does anyone know?” Pidge asked.

Everyone was quiet as they waited and hoped someone would answer.

“...I might know...” Lyle said quietly from Plyn’s arms.

“No.” Plyn said firmly. “We’ve helped them enough.”

He stood up with Lyle and went to leave the room, but was stopped when Lyle grabbed the doorframe.  
“Stop. We need to help them.”

“Not after this. You could’ve gotten hurt because we tried to help. We’re done.”

“No!” Lyle exclaimed.  
“We need to help! Their friend is gone and we should be helping them find him!”

The Paladins and Allura all went silent as they waited to see what Plyn was going to say.

“Plyn... we have to.”

“... fine... we’ll help.”

 

＊＊＊

 

He was told they knew where his father was. He was told he’d see him soon. He was asked to follow this man. He didn’t say anything, because all he wanted was to see his dad.

However, that wasn’t what happened when Keith was brought to a cold dark place that didn’t look familiar.

He didn’t question anyone when he followed a tall, blue man man with silver hair led him down a bunch of stairs and through and dark tunnel.  
He just hoped he would get to see his dad.

But now, he was alone. When they got to the end of the tunnel, another door opened and he was pushed inside.

“This is where the Galra belong.” Is all he said before shutting the door and leaving Keith alone.

He didn’t know what he meant. What was a ‘Galra’? Was it a nickname? A person? He didn’t know.

“D-dad? It’s me... Keith. Where are you?” He called out, walking further into the room. It was cold and made of concrete. The walls were very tall and had no windows.

The further he went, the more scared he got. He didn’t know where he was and now started to wish he didn’t leave behind his friends. Or, at least they said they were friends... but Keith didn’t know. He was confused.

“Hey! Who are you?”

Keith jumped when he heard the sudden voice. He turn towards the person it came from, a man holding a wooden spear. A man, with purple skin.

“Where’d you come from?” He asked gruffly.  
“You don’t look like no Lextro.”

“I-I’m from earth... I’m looking for my dad.” He said, nervous about the spear that was being pointed at him.

“We don’t know what an earth is. And there’s no one here by that name. What do you want from us?”

“Dear, please wait.” Another purple Lextro with long silver hair ran up to the man, placing her hands on his arm so he would lower his weapon.  
“Look at him. He’s just a child.”

“We don’t know if he’s a child or not. He’s from earth. We know nothing about earthlings and he could be dangerous. Cyr probably sent him to kill us.” He said, not moving the spear pointed at Keith.

“I-I’m not going to kill you. I just want my dad... I don’t know where I am...” Keith said, and felt like he was going to cry. He was scared that this man was going to hurt him.

“Dear...” the women said, then slowly walked over to Keith.

“Stay away from that earthlings, Gini!”

“Relax, Pax. He’s scared.” She said, ignoring what the man said and walked over anyway, then kneeled in front of Keith.

“Hello there.” She said softly.  
“My name is Gini. Can I help you?”

Keith held onto the hem of his shirt and looked down. Could she help him?

“I... want my dad...”

“Well... I don’t think your dad is here... but I will try to help find him anyway.” She said.

“Really?”

“Of course.” She smiled, and Keith looked up and saw small little wrinkles on her face as she smiled. But he felt comforted.  
“Come along now,” she said, standing up and held her hand out for him to grab.  
“Let’s go find you so help.”

“Gini...” Pax said.

“It’s alright. He’s harmless.”

Pax let out a sigh then put down his spear before waving his hand in the air.

“It’s alright everyone.” He announced, and from the shadows and every dark corner, emerged several other purple skinned Lextro’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	16. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just me casually almost forgetting to post this chapter ;D

“There’s only so much we know.” Plyn said to the group, keeping Lyle pressed close to his chest.

“Anything you have will help us in any way.” Pidge said.

“Keith has to be here somewhere. We will find him.” Allura said.

“Okay. Here.” Plyn said and led them to what seemed to be his shared bedroom. He set Lyle down on one of the beds, who had fallen asleep and went to search for something.

The others stood around and waited, casting anxious glances to eachother while also avoiding looking at Shiro.

“Um... is he okay?” Allura asked about Lyle.

“He will be, if you keep your friend away from him.” He said with a sharp edge to his voice.

Shiro didn’t comment and kept his strong gaze on the floor.

Plyn sighed.  
“He’s not hurt. Lextro’s scare easy. He’s probably sleeping off the anxiety you caused him.”

“... I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to hurt him.” Shiro said.

“... he should be fine after he rests. But I don’t want you near him anymore.”

“I understand.”

Plyn glanced over to Shiro and saw that he genuinely meant it. He looked worried and guilty.

“Um... here. I think it’s an old map of the capital. I don’t know how much it will help, but... maybe it can help you. I’m sorry, but I won’t be leaving Lyle, so I can’t help you.”

“Thank you, Plyn. For everything. And we understand. Please take care of him. He’s helped us a lot.” Allura said, taking the map from Lyle.

“Will he be okay? He’s looking a little funny.” Hunk said, looking over to Lyle.

“What do you-“ Plyn gasped and ran over to Lyle and covered him with his body.

“Is he alright?” Allura asked with concern.

“H-he’s fine. Please, you must go now. Go find your friend.”

“...okay... thank you again.” Allura said, and led the others out of the room, worrying about what was going to happen to Lyle.

 

＊＊＊

 

“Here you go dear. You just be hungry.”

Gini handed Keith a small bowl of hot soup, which he eyed scepticly.

“It’s not the greatest, but it’s very filling.” She said, handing Keith a small wooden spoon to eat with.

They were sat around a small fire with multiple purple skinned Lextro’s who all looked at him with curiosity in their eyes.

“Thanks...” Keith said, and took a small sip of the soup. It was very bland and flavorless, but the warmth was nice and comforting.

“So what are you doing here, kid? Why’d Cyr bring you here?” Pax asked, sitting with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

“Um... h-he said he was taking me to see my dad... but then he said this is where the Galra belong... are you Galra?”

Gini shook her head.  
“No. We are Lextros.”

The energy seemed to change when she answered. Keith wondered if he made a mistake. 

“Cyr thinks we are Galra because of our skin. So many moons ago, he locked us up down here. It was many generations ago, when my grandmother was a young Lextro. No one here has seen anything besides these walls.” 

A couple Lextros looked down or away, not looking at Gini or Keith anymore. 

“There’s a lot that is a mystery to us. We know almost nothing about what is going on. And no one knows how Cyr is still on power. He should’ve been deceased long ago.” 

“...de... ceased?” Keith asked. 

“Bastard should be dead.” Pax said gruffly, startling Keith as he said it out of nowhere.

“Yes, yes. Sorry.” Gini chuckled,  
“You are quite young. I should’ve known.”

“So... Cyr should be dead? What about-“

“This will take forever for him to understand.” A Lextro said, standing up from the other side of the fire.  
“Now just answer us. Are you a spy? Because there is no way you are a Lextro or Galra. If what was said about the Galra is true.”

“Jera, leave him alone, please.” Gini said.   
“He may not be either, but that doesn’t mean he is a spy or here to hurt us. You are all just paranoid. Look at him. He’s young and harmless.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything, Gini. Jera is right. He should tell us why he is here.” Another Lextro said. 

“That’s enough, Kohja! There is nothing he needs to tell us. He’s here now, and we will make sure he is cared for.”

“There’s a reason there are no more children here! There is no place here to care for them!” 

“And what do you expect us to do? We’re not going to abandon him! He’s really young and scared. I will not let you all treat him like he’s not welcome here. No one wants to be here, most of all him. So I will not allow any of you mistreat him. Is that understood?” 

The purple Lextros went silent. The exchanged looks and glances with each other while Gini stood and waited for an answer. Keith sat quietly but nervously. 

“Good. Now, to find a place for Keith to rest for when night fall comes.”

A couple got up to get a place ready for Keith, while others looked like they had something on their minds, but kept to themselves. 

“Um... what about my friends?” Keith asked Gini. 

“You have friends here? Are they like you? Are they also from earth?” 

“I... think so. Some of them are...”

“When did you last see them?” 

“... before I ran away...” 

“Oh... well... maybe they’ll come for you dear. Now. You should rest.”

 

＊＊＊

 

“This map shows not only the parts of the capital that we see, but also what you can’t. Like here. This seems to be a tunnel that I’m guessing leads to something we can’t see, since it’s underground.” Pidge said.   
“Maybe I can scan the area and see if it matches up.”

“But where does the tunnel lead?” Hunk asked. 

“That’s the thing. It goes off the map and I’m not sure what it could lead to.” 

“Maybe it’s the prison.” Shiro said.  
“We should check it out as soon as we can.” 

“Wait.” Allura stopped him.  
“Lyle said Cyr was taking Keith to the prison. If he isn’t back yet he might still be in the tunnel. We should try to find another way in.” 

“What about the lions?” Hunk suggested.

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“Well if Pidge can track the tunnel, maybe we can fly the lions to this place and get there without going through the tunnel.” 

“Maybe...” Pidge said,   
“But we don’t really want to draw any attention to ourselves if we can avoid it. Maybe there’s another way.” 

“Like, another tunnel?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah! Maybe we can scan areas see if there are any hidden entrance points to the prison. There’s no way there can be only one.” Pidge said,  
“But we’ll have to get our paladin armor so I can use the tech scanners.”

“Okay, but we don’t even know where the prison is though. Is it under water or is it so far on the other side of the planet that it can’t be seen?” Hunk asked. 

“Well, the map shows the tunnel facing that way,” Allura pointed, “and if there aren’t too many curves, we should get a pretty good reading if we scan that way.”

“Okay, but still, we don’t know if it’s underground or not. We didn’t get a chance to ask.” Hunk said again. 

“I know...” Allura said, not bringing up that fact that they could’ve known if Shiro hadn’t reacted the way he did.  
“And It’ll take too long to track down Topher and Hlex to ask... and even then they might not know.” 

“Wait a second...” Shiro said.   
“The tunnel is going that way? I think I might know where it is. I remember that building we saw from the castle. It was the only building that had lights on when it was nightfall.” 

“Should we check it out then?” Hunk asked.

“Well, if that is it, and it’s the only building that still had nights on at night, we should wait until then. We could use our lions too since everywhere else is dark.” Pidge said. 

“That could work... okay, it’s settled, we’ll leave tonight.” Allura said, to which they agreed. Except Shiro. 

“We can’t wait that long. What if something happens?” He said. 

“Shiro, I know how concerned you are, but we can’t risk getting caught while we look for him. It could not only jeopardize us or Keith, it could also be bad for the Lextro’s fighting against the capital.” Allura said.   
“We’ll take this time to plan and figure out exactly where we are going and what we are doing. Also... we need to check on Lance. His memory is fading. He’ll end up like Keith soon...” 

Everyone knew that is was coming to this. Lance was soon not going to know who anyone was or where they were because he would have no memory of anything that happened after he was seven. But it was still hard to hear. 

“Then we’ll need to be fast.” Pidge said.  
“Once we know how we’re going to get Keith back, Hunk and I should try fixing the wormhole generator to get it to work for changing Lance and Keith back.”

“Alright. Now let’s go back. We only have a small window of opportunity to get this done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	17. Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters!  
> I’m sad that the fandom is slowly dying out :,(

Plyn kneeled next to the bed where Lyle was asleep. He wasn’t sure how he felt about all of this. 

At first he was nervous about the paladins of Voltron visiting their planet. They’ve never had visitors before and didn’t know how everyone was going to react. 

So much had changed over such a long time. He had learned about all the new laws and even history most didn’t know about. His parents and grandparents could never tell anyone what they knew. He and Lyle couldn’t tell anyone what they knew. 

The small group they had to fight against the capital was never going to be enough to change how they lived. That’s what he thought. But Lyle... Lyle always believed.

But that was the problem. Lyle believed so much and craved the change so badly... that now he was hurt. Hurt by the people he put so much of his trust into. 

Plyn looked over Lyle as he slept on the bed. He wanted to make sure he was okay before fixing what was wrong. Before anyone could find out. 

 

＊＊＊

 

“He’s harmless you know.” Gini said, knowing that Pax was standing behind her, watching as Keith fell asleep. 

“You don’t know that. He could be in disguise. Or a distraction from the real attack.” 

“There’s never been an attack. We’re in a place we can never escape from even if we wanted to. Why would they send someone to attack us?”

“Do you really not think they wouldn’t send someone to just finish us off already? It’s not like we’ll ever get a chance to live anywhere but here. Why do you think we stopped trying to preserve ourselves? We’re done for, Gini and you know that.” 

“But what if we don’t know that? You think we should kill him just because you’re afraid? He’s a child.” 

“Just because he looks like one, doesn’t mean he is. He’s a different species. We don’t know anything about him.” 

“That’s the point, Pax! We know nothing about him! Which is why we can’t kill him simply because you’re afraid.” 

“He’s not the only one who thinks that.” 

Gini looked up and saw Jera standing behind Pax with Kohja and some others. 

“This could be the end of the line for us, Gini. Do you really want to risk that over some ‘kid’?” Jera said.

“This kid is looking for his dad. His parent. There’s no way I’m going to let you keep him away from that. Stay away from him. All of you!” She shouted, resulting in a few Lextros stepping back.  
“Now. It is nightfall. There is work to be done. If you are so afraid of him, I will stay. The rest of you can carry on with the regular routine.” 

Gini sat back down, back turned away from the others and watched as Keith slept restlessly. Eventually she heard the whispering as they left to go do the night time work. 

She knew in her heart that Keith was not here to hurt them. He was lost and needed help. And she was going to figure out a way to do that. 

“He... would never hurt us.” She said to herself, pushing a piece of Keith’s hair out of his face.  
“He’s only... a child.” 

She tried to restrain herself... but she was becoming attached to him. Gini had always wanted a child, but because of their circumstances, she was never allowed to. No one was. If someone did have a child, they took care of them, but told no one else to do it. That was a while ago. 

Everyone here was very old and there hadn’t been a child born in a long time. Once they were gone, that would be the end. They had all accepted that, but Gini never stopped wanting a child.

Gini had gotten lost in her thoughts and didn’t realize that Keith had woken up until he said something. 

“Where... oh...” he said once he realized where he was. 

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Gini asked. 

Keith shook his head.  
“I couldn’t really sleep... I just wanna go home.” 

“I know, sweetheart.” She said gently. 

“Do... you think my friends will come for me? Or... they don’t care that I ran away?”

“Don’t say that. I’m sure they’re looking for you.” Gini said. She didn’t know the situation at all, and didn’t want to make any promises she couldn’t keep, but hopefully she could keep him calm and hope someone was coming for him.  
“Do... you want to tell me about your friends?” 

Keith shrugged.  
“I don’t know... they might not even be my friends. They might not-“

Keith and Gini froze when the building started shaking and Lextro’s started screaming. 

“I knew it! I knew he was a spy! They’ve come here to end us!” Pax screamed, coming back over to the two of them.  
“You sent those mechanical beasts to take us out!” 

“I-I didn’t.” Keith shook with fear as Pax approached him with his spear. 

“Pax that isn’t-“

“Shut up! We should’ve gotten rid of him a long time ago!” Pax pushed Gini out of the way and grabbed Keith by his shirt and pulled him away. 

“What are you doing?!” Gini screamed, but was grabbed by another Lextro before she could go after them. 

“I’m going to go try and save us before we’re all killed.” He said, dragging Keith up a bunch of stairs towards the roof. 

“Pax! Don’t!” She screamed, but couldn’t get lose from the Lextro who was holding her back.  
“Kohja! Let me go! You can’t let him hurt Keith!” 

“He’s not going to hurt him.” Kohja said.  
“He’s trying to save us.” 

She watched as Pax was at the top of the stairs with Keith and broke open a way to get onto the roof. 

Keith struggled in Pax’s grasp as he was picked up and placed on the roof, it was night, but the bright lights made him be able to see a black, green, and yellow lion. Was that-

“Keith!” 

The mouth of the black lion opened and running out came Shiro. The Shiro that he had run away from before. 

“Don’t come any closer!” Pax said, wrapping his arm around Keith and pointing his spear at Shiro.  
“You will not kill us! Not yet!” 

“Shiro? Is that... a purple Lextro?” Hunk asked

“Is that why... does Cyr think they’re Galra?”  
Pidge said. 

Shiro didn’t answer their question that he heard through his communicator. Instead he was only focused on the Lextro holding Keith hostage. 

“Let him go!” Shiro yelled. 

“Not until you promise to never come back here! We know we’re going to die! We’re all going to parish one day and we know it! But we will not let you murder us!” 

“We’re not here to murder you! Just let Keith go!” 

“Shiro? What is he talking about?” Pidge questioned.

“What’s happening?” Allura called in from the castle. 

“We don’t know. They have Keith but-“ 

“We’re coming.” 

“No wait-“ 

Allura had already hung up, and that meant she was coming with the castle. That was the plan. If they didn’t get Keith right away, she’d bring the castle. But Pidge didn’t get a chance to explain the situation. 

“Hunk, we have to get down there and get Keith before Allura gets here.” Pidge said.

“On it.” Then her and Hunk joined Shiro outside of their lions. 

“You can have him back if you leave and never come back here and try to kill us.” 

“We’re not here to kill you. This was all a mistake. Cyr took him here because he heard he was Galra-“ Pidge said. 

“So he is Galra. You all are!” 

“We’re not. Keith’s only half Galra and he’d never hurt anyone. We’d never hurt anyone. So just let him go.” Hunk said. 

“No! Not until you tell me why Cyr would do this? He told our ancestors that we we’re Galra and could not be trusted, so he locked us all up. We were born in this prison because he said we were dangerous to his society. So why did he bring him here?” Pax asked, directing to Keith. 

“He must’ve heard he was half Galra. But... you guys aren’t... are you?” Pidge asked. 

“That doesn’t matter.” Shiro said.  
“Give us back Keith, right now.” 

“Shiro, wait!” Pidge said. “Let him explain. This sounds like what Topher’s team is doing. They don’t know about these guys. You’re Lextro, aren’t you? Not Galra.” 

“... yes... we are Lextro.” He said, “We are not Galra.” 

“Then why are you-... it’s because Cyr heard how Galra looked and assumed that meant you were Galra, didn’t he?” Pidge said. 

“W-we... we don’t know. None of my generation now why-“

“Just give us Keith back and we will not-“

Shiro was cut off when he heard the castle fly over them and Allura over the speaker. 

“Release him this instant or we will open fire.” 

“Allura wait-“

Allura fired a warning shot out of fear near Pax and Keith and didn’t realized how bad of a mistake she just made. 

The building began to rumble and the edge where they were standing began to crack. Pax jumped away, but let of Keith at the same time, and Keith fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	18. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is chringe... I wanted to add more to this than just what I wrote for the summery of the story, so here it is...  
> There will also be more of the paladins in the next chapter since this chapter was really just an explanation

Lyle groaned when he felt someone touching his face as he slept. He opened his eyes and saw Plyn. 

“Sorry. I waited a while to do this. I didn’t want to bother you while you slept.” Plyn said, and Lyle knew what that meant when he felt Plyn touching his face. 

“Where are the paladins?” He asked.

“They went to go look for their friend after I gave them the map.” Plyn said, finishing up what he was doing as Lyle sat up. 

“We should go help.” 

“No. It’s nightfall. You know we can’t leave. Besides, I can’t finish if you don’t sit still.” Plyn said, and felt a pang if guilt when he heard Lyle sigh. He knew he hated this, but it was dangerous to not. Terrible things could happen if anyone were to find out. 

“How did this happen anyway?” Lyle asked after a couple seconds of awkward silence.

“You got scared after you were attacked by-“

“He didn’t attack me! He was the one that was scared! He’s scared for his friend! The one we should have...” Lyle couldn’t get the words out as he started to cry again.

Plyn felt guilty. Maybe he should’ve been there to protect the kid too. But he couldn’t change that now... so he just had to do what he could. 

“Hey... it’ll be alright” he said, carefully wrapping his arms around Lyle.   
“We’ll find a way to them.” 

“How-“

They heard a low rumble that made the capital shake lightly. Hopefully not enough to wake anyone. 

“What was that?” Plyn asked. 

Lyle didn’t answer as he got up and rummaged under his bed for the telescope he kept hidden. He brought it up to the window and knew exactly where to look. 

“That’s the prison, right?” Plyn asked, walking over to where Lyle was.

“Yeah... and that’s the castle of lions... and those are the lions.” Lyle said, moving so Plyn could look out the telescope. 

“And that looks like one of the prisoners. And the kid.” 

“Really? Why are they there?” 

“With the prisoner... he-“ Plyn gasped and watched as there was a blast from the castle of lions and Keith fell. 

“What happened?!” Lyle asked, trying to look out the window, but it was too far to see without the telescope. 

“Wait... he’s alright.” 

“Who? Keith? What happened?!”

“He’s alright, Lyle. Look.” Plyn moved so Lyle could see that Keith was alright. 

“What happened? Did he fall?”

“Yeah, but look, he’s okay now. And they’re coming back.” 

They didn’t need the telescope to see the castle and the lions flying back. 

“Come on.” Lyle said, running away from the window and went to leave.

“Lyle you can’t leave! What if someone sees you? And it’s still nightfall.” 

“I don’t care.” Lyle said, wiping the blue paint off of his face with his sleeve.   
“I have to help.”

 

＊＊＊

 

It was like the world had come to a complete stop. The moment they watched him fall, it was like their bodies stopped working. All of them except Shiro. 

The adrenalin coursing throughout his entire body gave him the ability to take action before he mind could catch up.

First, he saw Keith fall. Second, his legs began moving on their own and he was sprinting towards the edge of the roof before jumping off after Keith. 

By the time he jumped, Shiro’s mind had caught up to him, and he was worried when he saw that Keith had already fallen into the water that was pitch black. The lights on top of the roof didn’t shine into the water and made it impossible to see since it was so dark at night. 

Shiro braced himself as he landed in the water and immediately turned on the flashlight on the wrist of his suit. It didn’t take much time at all to look around before spotting Keith, struggling to swim to the surface. Shiro could tell that he was almost out of air and swam to him before he could drown. 

He grabbed Keith around his waist and quickly brought him up for air. 

Keith coughed and spluttered once he was above the water and wrapped his arms and legs around Shiro and held on tightly. 

“I-I can’t s-swim.” Keith stuttered as he shivered from the cold water. He then sniffled and Shiro could hear him crying when he finally rested his head against Shiro’s shoulder, not loosening his grip on the older man.   
“P-please don’t let me go...”

“It’s okay. I got you. I won’t let you go.” Shiro promised, holding onto Keith with one arm as he treaded water with the other.   
“You’re okay now.” 

 

＊＊＊

 

Hunk managed to get to his lion and fly it down to the water to pick up Shiro and Keith and brought them back to the castle. 

Keith was asleep when Shiro brought him inside and told Coran to help warm Keith up. 

“Shiro!” Allura said, running up to where he was getting Keith out of his wet clothes and drying him off before wrapping him in a blanket.   
“Is he alright? Was he hurt?” 

“No. He’s alright.” Shiro replied, picking Keith up now that he was wrapped in a blanket, still asleep. 

“I was so worried... I can’t believe I did that... I should’ve taken more precaution... I’m very sorry.” 

“It’s alright... worse could’ve happened if he couldn’t get away from that Lextro.”

“Actually, I don’t think he had any intentions of hurting Keith. I think he was just trying to keep us from attacking.” Pidge said.

“Why do you think that?” Allura asked.

“Because he didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt Keith. I think he was just wanted us to leave. And he’s not Galra, but the capital think he is. And they’re probably more Lextro’s that believe they are Galra.” 

“So what should we do? Are we going back?” Hunk asked. 

“I think we should find Topher and the others and ask them if they’ve heard about this?” 

“Wait.” Shiro said, stopping them from making any further plans.   
“We need to figure out exactly what we’re going to do.” 

“And we’ll help.” 

Everyone turned their attention to the two Lextros that had walked into the castle. It was Plyn and... Lyle?

“Lyle? Is that you?” Allura asked. He looked different. Instead of the pale blue skin he had before like Plyn’s, it was now the light pink the other half of the Lextro community had. 

“Yes, and I will explain everything and maybe it will help.” He said. 

“But we don’t have a lot of time. Daybreak will be soon and we need to act before then.” Plyn said. 

“Okay.” Pidge said,   
“How can you help?” 

 

＊＊＊

 

Shiro took Keith up to the bridge, where Coran was going to watch him and Lance, who had fallen asleep on his chair. 

After he told Coran to let him know when Keith woke up, he went down to where everyone was coming up with a plan to rescue the Lextro prisoners and get Cyr out of power. And there was a huge reason behind it. And Lyle told them. 

“It was a long time ago when those Lextros you saw were imprisoned. The ones there now weren’t even the firsts. They were born there. I wouldn’t have known any of this if it wasn’t for mine and Plyn’s family. 

Ever since Cyr declared that those Lextro were Galra, our families have passed down the stories to our grandparents then to our parents and now us. They always told us what Cyr refused to tell the public so that one day we could perhaps stop him. So far that hasn’t happened. 

But we all knew they weren’t Galra, because when a blue Lextro and a pink Lextro have a child is when there are purple Lextros. But now, no one seems to know that... and there is a law that blue and pink Lextros cannot be together... which is why you saw me as a blue.” 

Lyle seemed to be struggling with that last part and Plyn wrapped his arm around him for comfort. 

“How does Cyr not know? Didn’t your parents work for the captial?” Pidge asked. 

“Yes. But they kept my birth a secret and he still does not know that they were my parents. From the day I could walk, I became friends with Plyn. The capital knew about him. But since they didn’t know about me, my parents disguised me as a blue Lextro and said they found me as an orphan. They did this all so I could be with Plyn.” 

Lyle looked up at Plyn lovingly when he said that last part.

“So he and our parents were the only ones to know... but they’re gone now... and I think it’s because Cyr found out... but he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it... so...” 

Lyle was obviously having a hard time talking about this, so Plyn spoke up for him. 

“We believe he killed our parents for lying about Lyle. To this day, he hasn’t said anything to us about our parents or us, but we have avoided asking about courting and hope he doesn’t do something about it. So far we’ve gotten this far.” 

The paladins and Allura were just told a lot of information that they had to wrap their heads around and decide what they were going to do. 

“So, it sounds like this was all Cyr’s doing. But how’s that possible?” Pidge asked.   
“You said that any of the prisoners there now were born there, but how could Cyr have done that so long ago?” 

“Well, we believe he’s using a wormhole generator to keep himself young, but we wouldn’t know where it is located.” Lyle said. 

“What about the other Lextros? I mean, if Cyr knew later that they weren’t Galra then why didn’t he free them. And how did he know about the Galra in the first place?” Hunk asked. 

“I think at first he thought they were Galra from when we were almost attacked. That’s the first time we used the wormhole generator and stopped them from attacking. Since then, Cyr told the Lextros who looked like Galra that they were going to prison for being spy’s. Once he realized that they weren’t, he was already too far to stop it. It was his selfish decision that is still keeping those Lextros in the prison.” 

“That’s... horrible.” Allura said, “and you’ve had to live like this?” 

“Yes.” Plyn said, “That’s why we are working with Topher and hoping to change how things are. And now that you’re here, we were hoping you would help.”

The paladins and Allura exchanges glances with eachother and we’re trying to decide what they should say. What they should do. Could they really help? 

“You said before that there were multiple exits for the prison that only Cyr knows of?” Shiro asked finally.

“Yes.” Lyle answered, “but we do not know where would be located or where they lead to.” 

“Well they must lead to at least land, so here’s the plan.” Shiro said,  
“We’ll start by going to the prison and explaining everything to them and hopefully find a way to get back to the mainland. By then it will be morning and everyone will be up. We will need you guys and the other rebels to help too. 

We’ll need to protect the prisoners incase anything happens. Then we’ll need to comfront Cyr about all of this in front of everyone. If this all goes well, Cyr will be out of power and the next ruler will rise and make everything go back to the way things were before Cyr changed everything.” 

“And then what?” Hunk asked. “Keith and Lance are still kids. And how will we change them back?” 

“The wormhole generator that Cyr has.” Pidge said. “We’ll have to find it once we’ve brought peace back.” 

“That sounds like a plan to me.” Allura said. 

“Alright.” Shiro said. “We head out right away. To the prison.”

 

＊＊＊

 

“Pax! Are you alright?! What happened? Where’s Keith?” Gini asked when she saw him.   
“We heard a crash. Is everything alright?” 

“They came for him. The other humans. But they shot at me and the kid fell.” 

Gini gasped. “Is he alright? What happened?!” 

“I don’t know, but I think they left... and that’s what we wanted.” 

“But Keith! Is he even alive?!” 

“If he wasn’t, we’d be dead too. Now leave it. They’re gone and so is he. We have nothing to worry about anymore.”

Gini couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How could this have happened? Keith fell. But was he actually alive? Was Pax telling her the truth? 

She couldn’t handle not knowing what was going on and decided to wait until Pax and the other Lextro’s we’re away before climbing up the roof herself. 

She saw where the blast had happened but nothing else no ships or others or Keith. The only evidence that someone was there were the black marks from the blast and the broken building peices. 

She slowly walked over to the edge and looked below into the water. She saw nothing which was a huge relief. 

It was strange though. She hadn’t been outside in a long time. Pax pretty much forbid anyone to go outside incase of danger. But even she sometimes didn’t listen to him, even though they were together, and would venture to the roof to gaze at the stars. 

Might as well do it again while the others are distracted. 

It was hard living like this... but when it’s all you know, it all you have. Gini does remember the stories she was told, about how her ancestors live with the others before this happened. Life was probably so much better then. 

She closed her eyed and tried to imagine what that would be like. To get to live with Pax in a house and have children together. And maybe even grandchildren by now. It would’ve been the perfect life. 

And maybe it was about the chance when she saw a ship above her. 

“Please do not worry. We are Voltron and we want to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	19. Finalizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super rushed but I plan to explain everything in the last chapter! 
> 
> I also waited until the last minute to finish, which was a bad idea because I bruise and probably sprained my thumb (which sucks because it’s on my left hand and I’m left handed...) so it hurts to move it too much.

“-and... you won’t hurt us? Any of us?” 

“No. We promise.”

“... alright. We’ll go.” 

They got to the prison and gained the trust of the Lextro prisoners and explained everything to them. It was hard at first, trying to talk to them with spears pointed them, but the Paladins knew they were just afraid and wouldn’t harm them unless they hurt them first. 

The Lextro they found on the roof helped convince the others that the Paladins were good and that they shouldn’t worry. It took a little while to convince them, but they eventually let up and listened to what they had to say. 

“Wait.” Another Lextro said.  
“We don’t know what it’s like to live anywhere but here. What will we do when get there.” 

“There are a group of Lextros that we have been working with and will help you all with living with the rest of society.” Shiro said. 

“And how will we get there?” Another asked. 

“We have our lions, but we understand how intimidating they can be, so we are looking for an alternate escape route that the prison was built with.” He answered. 

“I think we found one!” Pidge shouted to them from the other side of the prison.   
“This wall is thin and I think-“ 

Hunk used his bayard to blast a hole into the wall that revealed a flight of stairs that led to a tunnel.

“Just as I thought.” She said, threw a small device - a lot like the one they used on the Balmara - that showed them were it would lead to.   
“Are you getting this, Allura.” Pidge said over her communicator. 

“I do. It seems that it goes under the water and comes out where you, Hunk, and Lance were with the other Lextro’s.” She said. 

“Oh, so it comes out by the beach.” Pidge said. 

“What’s a... beach?” One of the Lextros asked.

“It like- nevermind, you’ll see when we get there, but we have to go now. I’ll lead them.” Pidge said.   
“You two go meet us at the end and make sure we can get through.” 

“Got it.” Hunk said, and followed Shiro back to the black lion while the Lextro’s followed Pidge through the tunnel. 

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Kohja asked, while they and a few other Lextro’s were afraid to go into the tunnel. 

“It’ll be okay. If anything happens, my friends will be able to track us and rescue us. There’s no need to worry.”

“Come along now.” Gini said,   
“We’re running out of time.” 

“What if we don’t want to go?” Someone else said.   
“We’ve lived here this long. We’re already nearing the end of our lives, so why spend the rest of our lives trying to fit back into society?” 

“For the future generations!” Gini exclaimed.   
“We can change future for not just us, but those who will never know what it’s like to live without a ruler who has lied to them their whole lives! We can do that right now and we have help! The only time to do this is now!” 

Pidge was surprised how bossy this little old, Lextro was. She did convince everyone though and they all started following Pidge into the tunnel. 

“Shiro, we’re on our way now. Did you find the exit?” 

“Not yet. We called Allura though and she’s going to come help us look. How’s it going over there?” Shiro asked. 

“I think we’re good. Everyone’s following and we should be there shortly as long as there’s nothing blocking our path.” 

“Okay. We’ll keep in touch.” 

Now, it’s a lot of pressure, but it was time for Pidge to make sure they all got safely through to tunnel and get back before sunrise. 

 

＊＊＊

 

“Find anything?” 

“Not yet. Hunk?” 

“Nope, sorry princess.” 

Shiro, Hunk, and Allura were all searching in the water for the tunnel exit before Pidge got there with the Lextros. 

“It’s hard to see anything underwater as it is, and our lights are just reflecting off.” Hunk said.   
“You’d think we’d feel a giant door in the water.”

“Maybe we were wrong. Maybe it’s somewhere else.” Shiro said. 

“No, I have a feeling it’s here.” Allura said,   
“If we could just- wait! Hunk, where exactly were you and Lance swimming?” 

“You mean when we first got here? Let me think... I think it was over here, just deep enough for us to swim.” 

Hunk walked further into the water where it was starting to go past his waist and to his chest. 

“I think it was here, because I remember the Lextros sitting on that rock.” He said pointing to the large boulder. 

“Why here, Allura?” Shiro asked. 

“Because I think-“ she held her breath and went into the water to confirm her question. She was right. 

“I knew it! Lance got his leg caught on something before when he was swimming. And that thing was the tunnel entrance!” 

“You mean you found it?!” Hunk asked. 

“I did.” 

 

＊＊＊

 

Lance groaned and rolled over, expecting his warm bed. Instead, it was cold, and there was only a thin blanket covering him. There were no noises around that he was used to either. 

“Mom? Dad?” He called to them as he sat up. He looked around and saw that this wasn’t his room. He wasn’t scared though, because it felt familiar. He was confused though. 

“Ah, Lance. You’re awake.” 

Lance looked up and saw an older man with a bushy orange mustache. His voice also sounded familiar but he wasn’t sure where he’s heard it before.

“Where am I?” He asked. 

“Oh yes, I have forgotten that your memory has been fading. I am Coran, and you are one of the paladins of Voltron and you are on the castle of lions.” 

Lance was really confused by Coran’s words and still didn’t know where he was. 

“Right now we’re waiting for the other paladins to bring peace to the planet we are on called Lextro. When they are finished we will find the wormhole generator that no one knows about expect Cyr, who is the dictator of this planet and has been in power for too long and we are here to put an end to his ruling.” 

Now Lance really didn’t understand.

“Everyone else who was affected by the age changing wormhole has been changed back expect for you and Keith.” 

Coran gestured to the chair in front of him, but Lance couldn’t see who was their, so he got up to see this Keith person was. 

It was another little boy that Lance felt like he knew. He was curled up on the chair asleep like Lance was not too long ago.

“Once the sun rises, the plan will be put into motion and they will fix everything. And once I got word that Topher and Hlex have succeeded in finding the one thing that could fix everything, that’s when we will head out.” 

Lance still had no clue what Coran was talking about and gave him a confused expression. But before Coran could say anymore, there were voices that filled the room. 

“You were right, Coran, it led us exactly where we needed to be. We found it and are bringing it down now.” 

“Excellent. We will be right down.” Coran said. 

Coran then picked up Keith, who was still asleep.

“Let’s go make sure this Cyr character never rules this place again.” He said, and Lance followed him out of the castle trying to make sense of this guys crazy words. 

“Oh, wait! I almost forgot this.”

Coran ran over to grab a computer chip. 

“This could be a huge advantage when it comes to winning over the Lextros when we begin to bring peace to this planet.” 

 

＊＊＊

 

They were ready. All of the prisoner Lextros were gathered in the center of the town waiting for the bell to chime. That’s when everyone would see and they would exploit Cyr and everything he’s done. 

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked Lyle, who looked nervous as he stood closely to Plyn. 

“I guess so... I’m just afraid things could go wrong. There might be violence and we might be sent away to... and if Topher and Hlex get caught-“

“It’ll be alright. They have Coran working to help them and they’ll succeed. Once they get here, Coran, Keith, and Lance will be here too. We’re not leaving until Cyr is out of power and there is peace once again.” Shiro said, helping to ease their worry’s. He himself wasn’t sure how this was going to go, but he promised that they would not leave until everything was safe for all of the Lextros. 

“Excuse me, Shiro.” 

Shiro turned around and saw Gini, and she handed him what looked to be a small book made out of scraps. 

“Here. This is from my ancestors. They used this for when they were brought to the prison. They explained what happened when Cyr took over after the Galra came to Lextro. I don’t know if it will help, but maybe it will show them what actually happened.” She explained.

“Thank you. I think this will help a lot.” He said.   
“It’s now just a matter of waiting.” 

“I’m waiting to see if Cyr will even show his face after this.” Pidge said confidently.

“Well, if Topher and Hlex find what we need, and we use it against Cyr... I don’t actually know what will happen if this works... let’s just hope it does.” Allura said. 

“And what will we do?” Pax asked. 

“We will start by telling everyone who you are and if all goes well from there, you can explain everything that’s happened.” Shiro said. 

“And we’ll be here if anything happens.” Hunk said. 

“Alright. Is everyone ready?” Allura asked, seeing the sun begin to peak over to horizon. 

“We’re ready.” Shiro said.

“Wow. We’ve never seen that before.” Gini said, while her and the other Lextro’s admired the way the sun rose.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it.” Hunk said. 

“Alright.” Gini said, taking a deep, relaxing breath.   
“We’re ready.” 

Then, the bell chimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	20. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I’m kinda glad to have finished though but sad because the end of this is kind of like the end of Voltron... even though season 8 wasn’t all that great. 
> 
> But anyway! I do have another one-shot story planned and hope to release it on April 4th (the first day I watched Voltron last year)  
> Hope you all come and read that when it comes out and thank you all for sitting around for this story :D
> 
> There’s also a Tangled reference in here.  
> Let’s see if anyone can find it!

“For years they have been imprisoned for something their ancestors never did. These Lextro are just like you. All they want is to live freely. Something they’ve never experienced before, but we can changes that today.” Allura said to the crowd of Lextros that quickly gathered around the unfamiliar looking ones. 

To their surprise, only a few Lextros spoke out about the purple Lextros, and after a few minutes of explaining from the paladins, they all went quiet and listened intently, because even they were curious about what was going on. 

“And as you see, they are harmless. They are just like you and wish to live peacefully amongst you just like they did years and years ago. Together we can change this society and prosper once again!” 

It was quiet - not the reacting they were hoping for, but after a few whispers from the crowd, the chain reaction of Lextros began. 

“Peace for all!” 

“Voltron has brought peace!” 

“We shall live in unity once again!”

It seemed to be working. The Lextros all seemed on board with this and the plan was going a lot smoother than they had thought. Until he showed up. 

“I see that inviting the paladins of Voltron has been troublesome.” Cyr said, walking up to the crowd.  
“They seemed to siding with the Galra.” 

“We’re not Galra.” Pax said through gritted teeth.  
“And neither were our ancestors when you imprisoned then all those decapheeps ago.” 

Cyr scowled.  
“Why should I believe anything you say. Or anything the paladins say, considering your red paladin is also Galra.” 

“One of them is really a Galra?” 

“Which one?” 

“The red one?”

“Keith?” 

“None of them look like Galra.”

“Are these Lextros actually Galra then?” 

“Everyone! Please listen!” Allura shouted. There was too much doubt happening with the civilians now that Cyr had showed up and they needed to get back on track before they lost them. 

It was time to move forward with their plan. 

“Pidge, tell Coran that we’re ready.” She said quietly to Pidge, who fulfilled her task right away. 

“Everyone, please. We’re not Galra and neither are these Lextros.” Shiro said.  
“Cyr has tried for decapheebs to convince you all that they were Galra, but they never were and he has kept them imprisoned all this time.” 

There were confused whispers all around again and they waited to see if they were with them or against them. 

“How is that possible? How could Cyr have done that so long ago?” A Lextro civilian asked. 

“Because he’s been using this.” 

Topher and Hlex entered and the perfect time, pushing the wormhole generator towards the center of the crowd. 

“Cyr has been using this, a wormhole generator for decapheeps to keep himself young.” Topher said. 

“How did you-!” 

“They paladins helped us find it.” Lyle said, cutting off Cyr.  
“We know that you’ve been using it to keep yourself young for generations.” 

Cyr glared daggers and him and Plyn. 

“And I see that you’ve finally decided to show your true colors.” Cyr said, referring to how Lyle wasn’t hiding that fact that he was a pink Lextro anymore.

Allura stepped in between Lyle and Cyr.  
“Everyone can now see that he was hiding who he was so he could be with the person he loves. And they can see now that he wouldn’t have to hide if it wasn’t for you. You set a law pheebs ago that stopped Lextro’s like them from being together. And to make sure your law stayed, you’ve been using this wormhole generator to keep yourself young.” 

Cyr looked nervous, which is exactly what they wanted.  
“You have no proof!”

“We actually do!” Coran said, walking into the crowd with Lance and Keith. 

Shiro then turned to face the crowd.

“When we arrived to your planet, we found ourselves caught in a wormhole around your planet that took away ten earth years of our lives. With this machine, we will show you all how two of our crew members should actually be.” 

“We will be setting it to reverse what has been done, which will changed them back to their original forms.” Topher said. 

This plan was last minute and the paladins were nervous about how it was going to go. And along with that, they could only hope Keith and Lance went along with it because they still didn’t know what was happening. 

“What are we going?” Lance asked Coran.

Shiro then stepped over to them to help explain what was going to happen. 

Shiro used small words to explain to both Keith and Lance what was happening. 

“And... we’ll be okay?” Keith asked. 

“I promise.” Shiro smiled. 

Lance and Keith shared a look as to decide what they were going to do. 

Neither of them really knew where they were or who anyone was. And there were a bunch of other people who didn’t look like them. They had different skin and hair and made them nervous. But they felt like they could trust Shiro at least. So they decided to do it. 

“Um...” Lance said,  
“Can we go together?” 

Shiro was surprised by his request and looked to Topher for an answer. 

“They should be fine together.” He said to all three of them, who were relieved to hear.

“This won’t prove anything! You are all Galra and should be in prison! Along with any of you who tried to rebel against the capital!” Cyr shouted, scaring Keith and Lance with his outburst. 

Shiro was worried now. He was afraid Cyr was going to make the Lextros turn against them and their plan would fail. But it didn’t seem that way when everyone remained quiet. 

“I think I speak for everyone when I saw I want to see what happens.” Plyn said, and every Lextro nodded. 

Shiro couldn’t help but smirk. They were finally against Cyr. 

“Shiro? What do we do?” Lance asked. 

He then instructed them on what to do while everyone watched and waited to see what would happen.

“Are you ready?” Shiro asked and Keith and Lance both nodded and then it happened. 

In only a few seconds they were back to normal and proved to everyone how the machine works. 

Pidge, Hunk, and Coran tended to Keith and Lance, who were asleep after being changed back, while Allura and Shiro told everyone what had happened.

“But how did Cyr use it to keep himself young?” Someone in the crowd asked.

“By simple setting it to make himself young.” Hlex said. 

“You have no proof!” Cyr shouted. “You can not make everyone here believe your lies!” 

“Actually, we do have proof.” Topher said, and walked over to the wormhole generator. 

This was the part of the plan they were all most nervous about. They had no idea what results would yield if they managed to pull this off. It would be a mystery to them all. 

“As you can see, the generator turned these two paladins back to their original form. If Cyr were to step through, we would see what he should really look like.” 

The crowd went silent as they waited to see what Cyr would say. What he would do. 

“You can’t be serious. What will this prove?” He said. 

“It will prove that you are not who you say you are.” Allura said.  
“It will show all of your civilians what you’ve been doing all along. You should have no reason to refuse if you are innocent.” 

He sent her a glare, knowing that he was pushed into a corner. He had to do it... even if he knew what was going to happen. 

“Very well. All it will do is show that you are wrong.” He said. 

“Then prove us wrong.” 

So he did. Cyr stepped up to the generator. He knew what was going to happen, but he didn’t have a choice now. He knew he wasn’t going to win. So when he stepped through and vanished, they all could see that he was a lie. 

 

＊＊＊

 

It was done. Their mission was to form an alliance with the secretive planet Lextro, but instead they saved it from the hands of a corrupt ruler.  
It was now time to leave. And they could safely say that there was peace one again. 

With Topher being the new ruler, he has made it his mission for there to be acceptance amongst them all. As well as finding ways to upgrade the technology to remain hidden from Galra, but also help in the rebellion to fight against them. 

Voltron could leave Lextro with their minds at ease.

 

“So, we not only formed an alliance, but also saved a planet from themselves. I’m impressed.” Keith said. 

“Yeah, we were pretty cool. And by ‘we’ I mean us. No offense Keith but you didn’t help that much.” Lance said. 

“At least me getting thrown into a prison helped save those other Lextro’s. All you did was almost drown.” Keith shot back. 

“At least my almost drowning helped find a way for the prisoners to even escape!” 

“Alright, we get it!” Shiro said.  
“We all did our part and saved Lextro and formed an alliance.” 

“And got to keep the wormhole finder to avoid running into anymore while we leave.” Pidge said.  
“Even their old technology is impressive.” 

“And despite the whole, crazy, corrupt ruler thing we had to fix, Lextro was actually really pretty.” Hunk added.  
“And now that they found the wormhole generator, they can study it and use it for more practical protection.” 

“I’m still surprised by what happen to Cyr.” Shiro said. 

“So, he was so old that he turned to dust?” Lance asked. 

“That’s kinda freaky.” Keith added.

“Yes, it was a bit shocking... but it proved that he had been in power for far too long and was taking advantage of his position.” Allura said. 

“Still... that’s crazy...” Keith said, “I can’t believe I can’t remember anything that happened... and I was asleep for anything I could have.” 

“I know. It almost feels like a dream.” Lance said. 

“Well it was certainly no dream. We all really did stop a corrupt ruler, form an alliance, save Lextros who had been imprisoned their whole lives, get back to normal after being young, and helped the overall society for all of Lextro.” Coran said. 

“...wow.” Keith said. 

“Yeah.” Allura said, sitting on the stairs in front of her control panel.  
“We really accomplished a lot. And... now even Lyle can live a truthful life.”

Shiro smiled at Allura.  
“I hope they can all live better lives now.” 

“Unless it’s hiding from the Galra.” Lance said. 

“Not all Galra are bad.” Keith retorted. 

“No, no, you’re right... just you.” 

“Alright you two.” Shiro said, stopping them before they could fight.  
“Let’s just be happy for what we accomplished.” 

“Yeah, we did do a lot these past few days.” Pidge said, taking a seat and kicking back in her chair. 

“I think I’m ready to rest before our next mission.” Hunk said. 

“Yes, we should all rest.” Allura said.  
“We had a very successful mission. Let’s hope for all future mission to have such an amazing outcome as this one.” 

Everyone could now rest, knowing that everything was back to normal and Voltron saved the day once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


End file.
